Lithium
by aogber2
Summary: Finn Hudson is tall, handsome, chocolate eyes, absolutely gorgeus. He skips school, he talk back, he's mean and cruel and doesn't care about anyone. He's also violent, scary, dagenerous, unstabile. He's bipolar, Rachel's not suppose to know that, and she's defintly not suppose to like him.
1. Chapter 1 Practice Meetings

"26 days..." Kurt said, as he sat down across from Rachel at their usual table, in the cafeteria.

"What?" Rachel asked, looking at him. She had been far away in her own thoughts, she was still trying to figure out what she was gonna wear for Kurt's 18, birthday party. The party was next month, and she still had no idea. Normally she would just wear one of her old dresses from her closet, she had a huge collection of dresses. But Kurt being Kurt he had insisted she bought something new, according to him, 'something that doesn't look like she stole it from her grandmother'. She was thinking pink, she loves pink. All she needes was for Kurt to give her permission and she could go find the perfect dress.

"26 days, till Modern Family returns. 26! 26 days, why does TV show's have to have such a long pause? I don't understand it. It's torture. I really need to know if Mitchell and Cam are giving up on having a boy, I really hope not, they're such good parents to Lily."

"It's coming back on September 26?" Rachel asked, she loved Modern Family as much as Kurt did. It had been their tradition ever since the show started that everytime it was on, they would have a sleepover and watch it together.

"Yes, it's gonna be the best week ever. New episodes of Modern Family and my 18 birthday, all within the same week. Could life get any better?" Before Rachel had a chance to answer him, Quinn interrupted them sitting down next to Kurt.

"Can what get any better?" She asked, looking between Kurt and Rachel, for an answer.

"Kurt's life." Rachel answered, trying to hold back a grin.

"Modern Family's coming back on the 26th, the same week as my long awaited 18 birthday party. I've been planning it since I turned 8, and now it's finally happening. Life is gooood." He sang that last part, and Rachel couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her mouth, as she watched her friend doing a sit down happy dance. If there was one thing she loved about Kurt it was always positive look at the world. Despite everything he'd went through, he still managed to see the best in everyone and everything.

"I know a way it could get better?" Quinn said, as Kurt came down from his almost birthday high. "Blaine Anderson..." She said, dragging out the name as long as possible, for dramatic effect. But Kurt did not look amused.

"Oh yeah, have you asked him to the part yet?" Rachel asked, pushing her tray of food away, to lean over the table.

"No, I have not. And he's not gonna come." Kurt said, stuffing a fork full of 'spaghetti' into his mouth, and frowning at his two friends.

"Well, you don't know that if you don't ask him." Rachel said, leaning even closer to Kurt, and stealing his bread.

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?" Quinn asked, she and Rachel knew how much Kurt liked Blaine, and had for years. Blaine is the only other openly gay kid at their school.

"He could hear me." Kurt said, throwing his hand in the air, for extra dramatic effect.

"Come on Kurt, you've been in love with him since long before I even came here. And that was 4th grade." Quinn said, as she and Rachel shared a small, they had made it their mission to get Kurt to invite Blaine to his party.

Kurt wanted to protest, and looked at Rachel for help, but instead she nodded her head, agreeing with Quinn.

"Just say it's casually you know. You guys hang out with the same people, just say he's welcome to come, you know the more the better. I promise you he won't say no. Just don't make a fancy invitation where his name pop out and you sing the words." Rachel said, remembering the huge shok she's got when she opened Kurt's invitation and her named popped out and almost hit her in the head, and his voice singing.

"It was a little to much wasn't it?" Kurt asked, with a miserable look on his face.

"I thought it was very creative." Quinn said, trying to cheer him up. It had been creative, and it must have taken him forever to make all the invitations. "But for people who don't know you like Rachel and I do, it can be a little..."

"Weird." Kurt suggested, ending Quinn's sentence for her.

"Weird is good." Rachel interrupted. "When we're little no one wants to be weird, but as we get older everyone wants to be weird. Where would the fun be if we where normal. Normal's boring. Besides, we love you, because you're just as weird as us." Rachel said, and envoloped Kurt in a hug across the table. Just as they sat back down, the bell rang.

"What are we having?" Quinn asked, groaning, as she got up.

"English." Kurt answered, as the three friends made their way towards their classroom. As they entered the hallway their English class was located at, they were met by group of people standing on either sides of two boys fighting on the floor.

As they got a little closer Rachel identified one of the boys as David Karofsky, whatever he had done to deserve the repeated punches to his face, he was getting right now, he probably deserved it. Rachel hated Karofsky and his friends, they were always tormenting her, Quinn and Kurt. Always pushing them into lockers when they walked by them in the hallway, throwing their books to the floow, throwing slushies at their faces.

Whoever Karofsky was fighting was winning, he had been pinned to floor with punches being thrown at his face for what felt like 2 minutes to Rachel, but was probably more like 30 seconds. And no one was even trying to stop the fight, it wasn't until Karofsky got in a punch, and knocked his the other boy backwards, and off of him, that Rachel understood why. The boy he was fighting was Finn Hudson. And he is not known for being a nice person, he's more known for getting into fights, and starting another fight with whoever tries to stop the old fight. And he usually wins, due to the fact that he doesn't care how much he hurts his opponent. He once broke another boys nose and four ribs, because he just kept hitting punching him until a teacher pulled him off, yeah Finn Hudson was not a nice person. He was very violent, and often knocked over chairs, lamps and tables in class.

He usually showed up for school two or three times a week, and half of those times he was either drunk or high on something, he always talked back in classes not just to the other students but to the teachers too, he had defintly spent more time at the principals office than anyone else at the school combined. He barely ever talks to anyone, and no one talks to him, people barely talk out loud in class, afriad of how he's gonna react. He's very unstable, and mostly everyone is afraid of him, Rachel's not sure why but she's never been afraid of him the same way Kurt and Quinn are. It's not like he hurts people, yes the ones he get's into fights with, but it's not like he will turn around and punch someone in the face for telling the person next to them a joke.

He's always been like that ever since they were little. He was nicer when he was little, and he had friends and played with the other kids, but he always had a temper. One time in 4th grade, he borrowed a pencil from Rachel, and when she handed it to him, their fingers touched. Yes, he never returned it, but to Rachel that never mattered, she'd spent hours replaying it over and over again. She would never admit it, cause she knew what people thought of him espicially Kurt and Quinn, but she always kind of had a crush on him.

It's wasn't her fault, the boy was stunning. He was really tall, with brown messy hair that always stood up in random directions, dark chocolate eyes, that when they were younger would light up when he smiled. There was such a warm in them, and Rachel just wanted to get lost in them, but with time they grew into this darkness. There was a distance in them that Rachel couldn't quite out her words on. His eyes gave the perfect description of Finn, dark and distance. It was clear to Rachel that something was truly wrong with this boy, and she knew what. He was bipolar, she isn't suppose to know that, just like she isn't suppose to like him. But she does. He goes to therapy at her fathers office. Her Daddy is a psychiatrist, and has his own practice, she's seen Finn there several times. She's never talked to him, she's just seen him coming or leaving.

Her father has never specifically said he was bipolar, doctor's confidentally and all. But he often talks about his patients at dinner, nameless of course. But when he starts talking about this young boy, who goes to Rachel's school who's bipolar, and apparently has so much potential, and Rachel has seen him there, plus being the daughter of a psychiatrist Rachel knows bipolar when she sees it.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Rachel is interrupted in her thought by Mr. Schuester's yelling, and when she returns to reality she sees him pulling Finn of Karofsky. "That's enough." He says calm yet strictly, as he holds a hand on either one of the boys chest's to keep them apart.

"This isn't fucking over Hudson!" Karofsky screams, raising a finger in Finn's face. Finn get's free of Mr. Schue's grip and stumbles forward.

"Bring it on, you fucking coward." He spits back, about to throw another punch, as Mr. Schue grabs him by the collar of his shirt and slams him against the lockers. She can tell by the look on Mr. Schuester's face that this is serious.

"Any time any place Hudson. You name it and I'll be there, to kick your ass or would you rather have your daddy do it?" Karofsky says, his tone mocking, as he threw his arms up, mocking Finn to hit him.

"Walk away David." Mr. Schuester yelled at him, turning slightly to face the other boy, without loosening his grip on Finn ever a tiny bit. "Pricipals office right now!" Mr. Schue was screaming even louder now, louder than Rachel had ever heard him.

Karofsky began to slowly walking away, but not without turning around, and throwing his hands up again in that provacitive way, and Rachel wondered if he had a death wish. "Any time Hudson. And next time daddy Schuester won't be around to save you, it's just you and me freak."

"Get back here, and I'll fucking kill you." Finn screamed after him, getting free of Mr. Schue's grip enough to take a step forward and face David. "I'll fucking kill you, you got that. I don't have anything to loose."

"Finn." Mr. Schuester screamed, and there was a panic to his voice that made a shiver run down Rachel's back. He got a hold of Finn again and slammed him even harder into the lockers, the pain visiable on his face, and the sound of bones colliding with the metal echoed through the halls.

"You're fucking dead, man." Finn continued to yell at Karofsky who was now far down the halls, and heading towards the principals office.

"Finn." Mr. Schuester said in a now calm voice, as he pinned the boy against the lockers.

"Let go of me." Finn yelled, tring to get free.

"Finn." He said again, this time a little louder.

"This is fucking bullshit, let go of me right now." He screamed, right into Mr. Schuester face. But Mr. Schue only tightened his grip on him.

"Finn, relax. Calm down."

"Fuck you, you don't..."

"Either you relax right now or I'm calling Dr. Berry and getting him down here, do you understand?" Mr. Schuester interrupted him, looking him straight in the eyes, as he waited for him to calm down. Rachel could feel Quinn and Kurt's eyes on her at the sound of her father's name. To be honest she was surprised herself, but it seemed to work, cause Finn took a deep breath, trying to caml himself down. "What happened Finn?" Mr. Schue asked, once Finn was calm enough to talk, but the anger came back just as quickly.

"That fucking idiot..." Finn said, getting himself worked up again and shouting.

"Finn relax or I'm getting Dr. Berry. Is that what you want? For him to come down here, just for this?" Mr. Schue asked calmly, and Rachel could see the shame spread on Finn's face as he shook his head, and looked down. "Good. Are you okay?" Mr. Schuester asked worriedly and placed his hand on Finn's cheek. Rachel wanted to smile at the small gesture, and was pretty sure she actually did. Finn didn't answer, but nodded instead. "Good." Mr. Schue let go of Finn, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Am I gonna tell Dr. Berry about this or are you?"

"I'll do it." Finn said, still looking at his feet. He looked so pained and hurt, like the just wanted to crawl up somewhere and die. A small part of Rachel felt sorry for him.

"Finn, what happened?" Mr. Schue tried again, and just like that the hurt look on Finn's face was replaced by his usual angry hard one. He pushed Mr. Schuester in the chest to get him away from him.

"What do you care? You don't give a fuck about me, no one does." He yelled, before walking away from them practially running, when he pushed past Rachel he looked like he was about to cry.

"Finn." Mr. Schue called after him, but decided to let it go, instead he turned to the kids still standing in the hallway, horrified by what they just witnessed. "Okay show's over go back to class."

Rachel, Kurt and Quinn entered their English classroom, and sat down at their usual desks, at the back of the room. They always sat in the back, in all of their classes, it was easier to talk without getting caught.

"I don't understand what Finn Hudson is still doing at this school. He's freaking dangerous, one of these days he's gonna get someone seriously hurt." Kurt said, a little worked up.

"Kurt, you don't know that. I'm sure there's some explanation, you of all people should know what Karofsky can be like." Quinn said.

"Yes, but I'm not the one threating to kill someone. I've said it before and I'll say it again, that kid is dangerous."

"He's bipolar." Rachel interrupted, up to this point she hadn't been paying that much attention to her friends conversation, she was thinking about Finn, and what exactly happened to him to make him this way. And she was still shocked at the mentioning of her father, even more Finn's reaction to her father's name.

"What?" Kurt and Quinn asked at the same time. Pulling Rachel out of her thoughts to find her friends staring at her, waiting for an explanation.

"He goes to therapy at my dad's. He has been for about two years." Kurt and Quinn were both compltely silence, probably still trying to absorb the information Rachel had just provided them. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk about this, which is why she had waited this long to say something.

"He's bipolar?" Quinn finally asked, shock clear on her face and voice.

"Yes." Rachel simply answered, she felt bad telling them this. It wasn't any of her buisness.

"How do you know that? Has your dad told you?" Kurt asked.

"Not directly. He's been talking about this boy from our school who's bipolar, and apparently has a lot of potential, whatever that means. And I've seen him around the office and stuff. But I'm not suppose to know, doctors confidentiality and all that, and I'm defintly not suppose to tell me friends, so you can't say anything." Kurt and Quinn but nodded, as Mrs. Stonefarm entered and started the class, interrupting their conversation.

"Bipolar that's serious right?" Kurt asked, ducking down and whispering to Rachel, hoping Mrs. Stonefarm wouldn't cacth them.

"Yeah, my dad says it's the most serious type of depression."

"Wow..." Quinn said, clearly still shocked. "I never would have guessed that, I always just thought he was a jerk."

"I don't know what happened to him, but I'm sure it's really really bad." Rachel said.

"Poor Finn." Kurt said, truthfully. "It's to bad really." Rachel and Quinn both looked at him confused. "If he wasn't such a jerk that whole tortured misunderstood bad boy image would be so hot." Quinn and Rachel both started laughing, and Kurt quickly followed their lead. Kurt kinda had a point, actually.

"Why don't you ask Rachel about that, their fingers met." Quinn said, joking letting two of her fingers touch each other, like in one of those sweet Disney moments where two people fall madly in love while their fingers gently touch. Quinn and Kurt broke into laughter.

"I'm not the one who was paired with him in science project." Rachel said joking back, this time it was her and Kurt who were laughing, remembering how mad Quinn was when she had to do the entire project herself.

"It wasn't funny. I had to do the whole project myself, and he totally took credit for it. I spent four days on that project, and he didn't even know what it was about." She said, just the though of it making her mad, as Kurt and Rachel continued laughing.

"You could have just told the teacher." Kurt said.

"I was 13, he's hot. Whatever." Quinn said, offended. But when Kurt and Rachel started laughing even more she couldn't hold back her own laugh.

"Did he ever give you that pencil back?" Kurt asked Rachel. Once they were calm enough to talk, without being so loud that Mrs. Stonefarm would cacth them.

"No."

"Seriously, that was 4th grade." Quinn said.

"And that's why I've never borrowed him anything since." Rachel said confidently, returning to her papers in front of her.

"That and he didn't ask again." Kurt said, chuckling.

"That too." Rachel said, before bursting into laughter again.

After school Rachel went by her father's practice, she needed to borrow some money, for her dress for Kurt's party. As she opened the door to the waiting room, that led to her father's office, she was greeted by his secretary Patti, sitting at her desk, looking bored.

"Rachel, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while?" Patti asked, calling Rachel to her desk. Rachel liked Patti, even if she talked a lot. Patti had been working for her father for as long as she could remember, she used to babysit Rachel when she was little and her Papa had to work late, she would stay at the practice and Patti would spend hours playing whatever Rachel wanted to do. Patti had to children herself, boys, and she always said Rachel was like the daughter she never had. As they got older, she would joke about having Rachel marrying one of her sons.

"I'm good Patti, busy at school. How about you?"

"You know, the usual. You father's just closing up, he should be done in a couple of minutes." Patti said, smiling to Rachel, who sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. She picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages, until she reached the clothes. She was so caught up in her magazine, she didn't hear the door open and someone entering.

"Hey Mr. Hudson, are you okay?" Patti asked, who ever entered the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I forgot my journal." The voice said, a voice that sounded very familiar to Rachel. She looked up to see Finn Hudson, Finn just threathened to kill a guy in the school hallway Hudson, he was standing in front of Patti's desk, just like she had minutes ago. He looked nervous.

"Oh, well the Dr.'s just finishing up, if you will just take a seat, I'm sure he'll be out in a minute." Patti said, in her always chipper voice.

"Thanks." Finn said. Slightly looking up from her magazine, not enough for it to obvious, but enough for her to see them, she saw Finn walking towards him. She immediatley looked down, hoping he didn't see her looking. Through the corner of her eye, she could see him sit down right beside, on the chair right next to hers. If she moved just the slightes bit, her arm would touch his that's how close he was. Rachel had never been this close to him before, and she could feel her heart beating away in her chest. Not because she was afraid of Finn, but because even after all these years, she still liked him.

Not knowing what to do and suddenly feeling nervous, she put down the magazine and pulled out her phone instead. She saw that she had a text from Kurt.

'**Did your dad lent you the money? Meet me at Target and we'll find ur dress. Afterwards we can start our Modern Family marathon! :)**'

She smiled at that, she loved her and Kurt's marathons. Just last week they had a Barbara Streisand marathon, but ended up seeing Funny Girl 6 times. She quickly typed out her respond, and without looking she could feel Finn looking at her, a blush quickly spread to her cheeks, it felt like they were on fire. She really hoped he couldn't tell.

'**Not yet, he's working...that sounds great I'll call you once I'm done here. Love u! :)**' She quickly pressed send, only to have her phone going, '**failed'**. Dammit her father's office never had any connection. How so many people could call his office, was beyond her. Maybe it was because hers was a cell phone, while Patti's was directly connected to the reciever.

"Stupid phone. I've told him a million times to complain to that damn phone company. How hard can it be?" It wasn't until now she realized she was talking out loud, she slowly looked up towards Finn, to see him staring at her. She smiled at him, and held up her phone. "Bad connection." She said, hoping she hadn't just embarrased herself in front of him. But instead he nodded.

"Yeah, it sucks. You're pretty much cut of from the rest of the world, the minute you step in those doors. It probably on purpose though, you know that way you can't just pretend to be listening to him while playing on you phone. You actually have to listen." It took Rachel a few second to understand that he was talking to her, since there was only Patti and she was busy doing something on her computer, and his answered fit what she had just said, so she figured he was talking to her. Then it really hit her, he was talking to her. Finn Hudson was talking her _her _her Rachel Berry.

She knew that she was staring at him like he had four heads, but she just couldn't get herself to stop. He clearly picked up on it, cause he looked down immediately. A small smile spread on Rachel's face, as she finally took it all in.

"You've tried playing on your phone while he talking, haven't you?" She asked, still smiling at him. OH MY GOD she was talking to Finn Hudson, she felt like she was gonna fly of to another planet, that's how much her skin was burning. But when he looked up at her, he didn't look amused at all, and her smile dissapeared into a deep frown. What if he got mad at her, did she just mess it all up?

But just as she was expecting the worse, a weak smile appeared on his face. It was so small that if Rachel hadn't been carefully watching his face, she would have missed it. He looked down as he started nodding.

"On several occasions." Rachel could feel her smile reappaer, along with a small chuckle. "Sometimes I even pretend to be doing stuff on it, when he says things I don't like." He said, and as he looked up again his eyes met Rachel, and there was a hurt there she had only ever seen in the hallway earlier that day. Usually his eyes were dark, angry, distant, never hurt. She wondered if he could remember her, if he even saw her.

Before either of them had a chance to say something else, the door to her fathers office swung open, and he immediately spotted his daughter.

"Rachel." He said, and Rachel got up from her seat, without another word. Slightly running to her father and wrapping her arms around him, as he envoloped her in a gigant hug. Her fathers always gave the best hugs, when she was a kid and she was sad, they would both give her a bear hug, as they called it. She always felt so secure in their arms. Rachel let go of her father and separated herself from him, but before she had a chance to ask him about the money, he spotted Finn to. "Finn, I though you left. Did you need a bear hug to?" Her father joked, and put his arms out for Finn to, but Finn just shook his head and got up. Rachel stared at her father in confusion, this was the second time within the last 5 minutes someone had talked to Finn liked that. Usually people walked around eggshelfs around him, and here her father was, making jokes, and talking to him like a little boy he needed a bear hug. But most importantly Finn didn't seem to mind. For a second Rachel wondered if her dad had some kind of power over Finn, he could make jokes with him. And Mr. Schuester's threat about calling him seemed to be the only thing that got through to him. It was clear that her father had something with Finn no one else had.

"No thanks Doc. I just came for my journal, I forgot it." He said as he approached Rachel and her father.

"Oh yeah, it's on my desk, and don't worry I didn't read it, I swear." Her father said, again joking. She watched as Finn disappeared into her fathers office, and he turned his attention back to her.

"We we'rent suppose to have launch until tomorrow was we?" Her father asked, confused about her actions there.

"No, I just wanted to know if I can borrow some money?" She asked, she didn't usually get a no when asking about money, her father made a lot from his practice, so it wasn't really a problem. But she felt a little weird doing it in front of Finn.

"Money, for what?" Her father asked, and she could see appear in the door behind him, making his way around them. .

"Did you get your book?" Her father asked Finn, who was now standing facing Rachel and her fathers sides, as they faced each other. Instead of answering Finn just held up the book, to say he did. Her dad turned his attention back to Rachel. "Money for what sweetheart?"

"Uhm...Kurt's 18 birthday party next month, you know Kurt it's not exactly casual and I really wanted a new dress to wear." She felt really weird asking for money like this, Finn was still looking at them, even though he got his book, and it made her really nervous.

"So you came all the way over here to visit your very busy dad at work, and comepletely saving his day by thinking you were here to cheer him, up about his stressfull job, but really you just came to collect the price of my _hard_ work." Rachel knew her father was joking, as he helf up his hand on his chest, pretending to be in pain. Usually she loved when her father joked like this but with Finn still looking, it defintly wasn't funny.

"Daddy." She said, using her 'I can't believe you just did that to me' voice. It wasn't until afterwards she realized she had just said Daddy, in front of Finn. This was so not going well, it only got worse when he father started laughing, and she heard Finn let out a small chuckle as well. She turned to look at him, giving him a death stare. It was a reflec really, she hadn't meant to do it. And she could tell by the look in his face, that it scared him. He looked like a puppy who just got caught doing something wrong.

He started walking towards the door, as both Rachel and her father looked at him. When he reached the door, and had it half open her father stopped him.

"Goodbye Finn." He said, smiling to the young boy, who looked back at him. He gave her father a small smile, not a fully complete smile but bigger than the one she got earlier, this time you could see it was a smile. Just then it hit Rachel she hadn't seen him smile in years.

"Bye Doc." He said, before walking out the door. He had this really childish voice as he did so, and the look on his face reflected a small shy child. When he closed the door behind him, her father started chuckling gently, this time he was laughing at Finn and not Rachel. He out an arm over Rachel's shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"I freaking love that boy." He said, still chuckling. "Oh right, let me go get your money. I'm sure Kurt's waiting for you." He said, dissapearing into his office, leaving Rachel staring at the door Finn had just disappeared through. She might just have spent 4 minutes with him, but for some reason she had a new look on him. She had seen a side of him with her father she had never seen before, and she really liked what she was seeing. It made her curious about him and her father.

She spent the rest of the day telling Kurt about the events from that afternoon. They didn't get to see a single Modern Family episode, and when they came to school th enxt day she retold the story again, even though she had told Quinn that night. It was like it couldn't be told enough times, and Kurt and Quinn both agreed there was more to Finn than they thought.

"Hey Kurt, how many days till Modern Family returns?" Quinn asked, sarcastically, as they ate their launch at their usual table in the cafeteria. Quinn and Rachel was sitting on one side, and Kurt was sitting on the other. They were all alone, one of the perks of not being popular lots of elbowspace.

"25 days." Kurt replied.

"Is it 25? Because I could have sworn you just said 27, two minutes ago. You know it's hard to remember when you say it so rarely." Quinn said, the sarcasm thick in her tone, as she and Rachel started laughing. Kurt had told them about 40 times now that today there was 25 days till Modern Family returned, and they were only halfway through the day.

"Hey." A voice from behind Rachel says, making her jump from surprise. She turned to see Finn sitting on the bench next to her. A leg on either side of the bench, and about 20 cm from her. There was a look on his face she couldn't quite identify, she knew what the look on her face was, surprise.

"Hi." She said, she could hear the surprise in her own voice.

"So you're Dr. Berry's daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said, smiling as she nodded repeatedly. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't stop. Finn made a grimace of pressing his lips together and blowing up his cheeks with air.

"Cool." He said, before getting up and leaving, without another word. Rachel turned to face Kurt and Quinn who looked just as surprised as she was.

"What just happened?" She asked, still not getting a word. Kurt bursted into a huge smile.

"Holy Streisand, he likes you." Kurt was practically jumping from happiness.

"He does not." Rachel defended. She would love for nothing more than for Finn to like her, but she knew that wasn't possible. She wasn't as pretty as the other girls, boys just didn't like her. Especially not boys who looked like Finn, and she didn't wanna get her hopes up until to have them crushed by reality. It was better this way, just watching him fron distance, keeping her true feeling to herself, and Mr. Teddy Bear of course.

"I think he does." Quinn said.

"Can we just drop this?" She asked, Kurt and Quinn must have picked up on her sudden change of mood, cause they dropped the subject. They knew her enough to know what was going through her mind right this second.

When Rachel pulled up the parking lot of her fathers practice, she was so hungry she could hear her stomach screaming for food. As she entered the waiting room, she saw that there was two people waiting for her dad. She knew they were both patients, she'd seen them around before. But her father never had two patients at the same time, he was always very carefull not over booking, he said it took away some of the confidence to open up, if people knew there was people on the other side of the door waiting for them to finish.

She sat down in one of the waiting room chair, but she didn't even get to lean beack before the door to her fathers office opened, and out stepped Finn. Rachel still wasn't over their weird conversation in the cafeteria, she couldn't figure out what his angle was. Maybe it was to hurt her dad, but he seemed like he really liked her dad. As her dad sais his goodbyes to Finn she approached him.

"Rachel sweetheart listen, I know we where gonna have launch today, but an emergency came up. And I'm afraid I have to cancel." Rachel knew what he meant when he said 'emergency' it was the reason there was two patients waiting. It happened sometimes, so bookie had a break down and needed an extra session here and now. If only she wasn't so damn hungry. "But uhm, why don't you go pick up dinner and you can buy whatever you want. I so sorry sweety."

"It's okay, I understand." She said, she really did understand her dad loved his job. He was one of the few people Rachel knew, who actually liked that they were doing for a living. Rachel was about to leave, when her dad looked between her and Finn. He had a look in his eyes, that Rachel did not like.

"Hey Finn, what are you having for dinner?" He asked.

"I don't know." Finn said, looking down at his feet. Call it her sixth sense, but something gave Rachel the impression he wasn't sure if he was having dinner at all.

"Why don't you have dinner with us then?" Her father asked. Finn looked up and looked right into Rachel's eyes, she gave him a reassuring smile. God, she couldn't believe this was happening. She might have had a weird experience with Finn at launch, but she was still so curious about him. It was Finn, the boy she'd been in love with since she was 7, did she just say in love?

"I don't know." Finn said, and Rachel felt her smile turn into a deep frown.

"Come on. I know you don't have anything better to do, one of the perks of not having a girlfriend." Her father jokes, gently pushing Finn's arm with his elbow. Finn smiled one of his small smiles, as he bounced back and forth due to her fathers repeated pushes. She couldn't believe her father was able to do that, to him. "Finn, come on. I promise you won't be home to late. I can call your mom if you want, so she knows where you are. Come on Finn, the worst that can happen is that you don't like the food. No actually that can't even happen, cause you can go shopping with Rachel, and you guys can pick out whatever you want."

Finn looked up at Rachel, and she could feel her cheeks burn as she smiled at him. "Okay." He said, and Rachel could barely believe her own ears. Finn Hudson was having dinner at her house, and he was going shopping with her.

"Great. You kids have fun, and don't use all of my money." Her father said, smiling at both of them, before calling in his next patient. Finn and Rachel stayed in their positions in front of each other.

"So, I'm guessing you drove here. We can just meet at the store." She said, not sure what else to say.

"Okay." He said nodding his head, and following her out to their cars. Neither of them say another word, during the walk or when they separate in each direction.

Rachel can tell people are looking, as she walks through the store, carrying the shopping bag with Finn Hudson on her side. He hasn't said a word yet, and it's starting to freak Rachel out.

"So..." Rachel says, waiting for him to say something, as she turns to look at him, he doesn't he just stares at his feet. "What do you want for dinner?" He immediately looks up at her with confusion, like she just said they were Japan.

"What?"

He hesitates for a minute, before looking back down at his feet.

"What?" She asks, slightly chuckling. God this kis is quiet, the more Rachel comes to think of it, he's always been this way. If someone asks him something he gives this rude answer, but he never starts a conversation himself. At least he's answering normally, that's progress right?

"Nothing." He says, never looking away from his feet.

"No, come on what? Is that your first time being asked what you want for dinner?" Rachel asked joking.

"Actually yes." He replies, and Rachel's mouth drop open. No one's ever asked him what he wanted for dinner, his mom never asked him that? His dad? He looks very uncomfortable, so she doesn't ask any questions.

"Well, since this is your first dinner with the menu singlely being choosen by you, what do you want?" She asks, hoping this was the right answer. He looks up from his shoes, but she can't tell if it was the right answer. He shrugs.

"I don't know, whatever you want?" He says, looking back down.

"No come on, we can have anything you want? What's your favorite food?" She asks, if this is the first time he's deciding what he wants for dinner, then she's making sure it's something he really wants.

"I don't know. Lasagne?" He asks, looking at her in a way, that makes him look like a child being asked a question in class, and waiting to her the teachers rulement, if they were right or wrong.

"Lasagne it is." She says, turning around, heading towards the meat section. He follows behind her, and it isnt' until they actually reach the meat section that he talks.

"It must really annoying with your dad, him working late and stuff." He asks. She can tell he's as nervous as she is, if not more, if that's even possible.

"It is sometimes, it drives my Papa crazy. You know when he's made dinner, and then he calls 5 minutes before we eat, and says he's not coming." She says, chuckling at the memory. She picks out a meat box and puts it in the bag, heading for the next item on the list, to make lasagne. Finn follows closely behind her. "But you know he loves it, not that many people can say that about their job, and I think it's pretty you know. The way he helps people." She says smiling at him, he nods back. She chooses the words for her next question carefully, she knows she's walking on a thin line even thinking about asking this, but she has to. "How often do you...go there? With him?" She looks up at him, expecting him get mad, but he remains surprisngly calm.

"Every day." He replies, and Rachel is a little taken back by that, she knew it was often but every day. He must have picked up on her surprise, cause he elaborates. "When I first started I went once a week, but with time...I guess your dad just felt like I needed it every day." Rachel nods, still watching him. They've stopped walking, and she's standing in front of him. "It's diffrent times, we don't always talk. Sometimes I just say I don't wanna talk and we talk about movies or baseball, or I say I'm fine and I get to leave. So it's not like I'm therapy an hour every day." He says chuckling, nervously. Rachel smiles at him, trying to make him more comfortable. When he doesn't continue, she knows he's waiting for her to change the subject, so she does.

"Well I got all we need for lasagne, so let's just go pay." She says, and they move towards the counter. While waiting in line, Rachel sees her favorite magazine, on the news stand next to them, she takes it and flips through the pages.

"Do you want any?" She asks Finn, looking at the huge amount of magazines on the newsstand. There's some car magazines and those disgusting ones with half naked girls on the cover.

"No thanks." Finn says. "I'm not a big fan of magazines like that." He says, catching Rachel's curiousity.

"Why not?"

"I just don't like the idea?" He says, Rachel still not understanding shaked her head in confusion. "It's like one person, have the ability to dominate a bunch of peoples opinions, you know?" Rachel nods her head, finally getting where he was going. She can't deny the fact that he's right, or the fact that that's the most he's said since their phone joke. "Like, did you see the new Bourne movie?" She shakes her head again. "I thought it was really great, there was a lot of action, you were constantly on your seat waiting for the next thing. And there were awesome fight scenes, and mystery, and all in all it was a good action movie. And Jeremy Renner was great, but since it was the Bourne movies, with you know Matt Damon. And people were mad that it wasn't Matt Damon or they thought Jeremy Renner had taken over the role, which he hadn't it was a completely diffrent story with diffrent characters. I read this one review in the newspaper, and he was talking about how bad it was. When in reality if it had been a separate movie, then people probably would have loved it. And because of his review, there's like a bunch of people who won't go watch it, and they'll miss out on a great movie, thanks to one fucking guys stupid opinion. I just don't think that's fair." He looked at Rachel who stared at him in confusion. She had never, in her entire life heard his say that much. And the dept of it, was really surprising her.

"You're right." She said, turning to the desk clerk who was bipping in the groceries. "You're absolutely right, but that's the world we live in. It controled by the media."

"It's a fucking joke." He said a little to loud, causing a few people to stare at them, and Rachel couldn't but laugh a little.

"Have you seen it?" He asked, looking at her, and catching her by surprise.

"No, I don't really watch movies like that." She admitted, paying the young boy sitting at the cash register, and starting to pack their groceries into her shopping bag.

"What time does you guys eat?" He asked.

"6 o'clock."

"So you're done at like 7, 6.45?" He asked, and Rachel was surprised at where this was heading.

"Actually more like 6.15 both of my dads just swallow their food. I've told them a million times they have to atleast taste but, I guess it's lost on them." Finn let out another chuckle and even though it lasted 1/4 of a second, Rachel could feel her cheeks burn, just at the though of being able to do that to him.

"So if we go see the movie at 8, I guess it's save to say we'll make it there in time." Rachel was completely taken aback by this, was he asking her out.

"You you wanna go see the movie, with me?" For the first time in her life she felt like she was completely lost in words.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to. It stupid forget it." He said, looking back down at his feet, the insecurity thick in his voice.

"No, I I want to." She said, giving him a reasuring smile, hoping he didn't back out completely.

"Cool. So uhm, I have to go get tickets and tell my mom I won't be home for dinner, but I'll be at your house at 5.45 is that okay? You said you eat at 6?" Stumbling over his words, as he made his was past her and stopping at the end of the checkout.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said, her smile so big, she though her face might crack open.

"Okay, I'll see you then." He said, before walking towards the door. Rachel couldn't wait to get to her car, and practically threw the groceries into the backseat, some of it falling out of the bag and landing on the floor. She quickly pulled out her phone and found Kurt in previous calls, eagerly waiting for him to pick up. Was she just going to the movies with Finn Hudson? She was wasn't she? And he was having dinner at her house? What would she wear? She she dress casually or? She should, she should defintly shover. Did she have a date?

"Hello?" Kurt picked up, and Rachel immediately interrupted him before he had a chance to say anything , talking so fast she though she might pass out from the lack of oxygen, and filling him in on every detail that happened over the past 30 minutes.

**A/N: I know, I know I'm awful. I'm far behind on my other stories, and I'm starting a new one, but this has been in my head a really long time, I figured this way I might get it out of my system. There should be a new chapter up in The Broadway Girl And The Criminal tomorrow, so hang tight. Please let me know what you thought of this story, and if I should continue it! :)**

**I know this chapter is reaaalllllyyyyy long, but my fingers just kept hitting the buttons. Also there's probably a lot of typing mistakes and stuff like that, but it's 4.45 in the morning and I'm to tired to read it through. Please gie me your thoughs! ;-D**


	2. Chapter 2 An Evening With The Berry's

**A/N: A few Bourne Legacy spoilers, so if you haven't watched it and you're planning to, you might wanna skip this one. :)**

"So what exactly did he say?" Kurt asked, sitting on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"Well he asked what time we ate and when I answered, he said 'so if we go see the movie at 8, I guess it's save to say we'll make it there in time'?" Rachel replied, looking at her friend's face from across the room, trying to read if he thought this was a date. "That's not a date is it?" She asked, miserably.

"I actually don't know. For the first time in my life I actually don't know. And I have awesome people skill, nothing gets past me. But when it comes to Finn Hudson I'm completely blank." Kurt said, in his usual overdramatic voice.

"Welcome to the club." Rachel said, as she went to the bathroom and started taking her clothes off, she only had an hour before Finn was gonna be here, and Kurt going through her closet was 45 minutes itself.

"Oh that's okay, feel free to leave the room without elaborating?" Kurt said, sarcastically. Rachel appeared in the door frame of her bathroom door, and went to her drawer to pick up a bra and panties, before dissapearing into the bathroom again.

"You should have seen him at my Dad's office, it was like he was a completely diffrent person. If I hadn't witness that fight myself, I never would have believe it was the same person." Rachel said, turning on the water and stepping in.

"Well he's bipolar, I mean he's suppose to go back and forth like that, isn't he?" Kurt asked, now talking a little louder so that Rachel was able to hear him over the noise from the water. Thank god her room had it's very own bathroom, attached to it.

"I don't know, I guess so it's just seemed diffrent to me, you know? It was like, two diffrent people. The guy he was at that fight in the hallway, he scared me. You know? While the guy at my Dad's office was...I just wanted to hug him." Rachel said, while closing her eyes and letting the water fall on her face, letting the shampoo leave her hair and fall down her body.

"That does sound confusing." Kurt said, from her bedroom.

"I just don't know who's coming to dinner tonight." She said, worry in her voice. She was actually a bit scared of what he was gonna be like. Thruth is she really really wanted to go on that 'date' with him, but another part of her was scared. She didn't know what to expect, bipolar people were often unstable, and she just didn't know if she could handle that. Handle him, she didn't know how to help him. Maybe she should ask her dad.

"You said he was nice at your sad's office, so I'm sure he's gonna be nice at dinner to. I mean, even if something does happen your dad's here, he knows what to do, why else would Mr. Schue say he was gonna call him." Kurt said, making a good point. Finn seemed to be a diffrent person when her dad was around, but he had been nice at the supermarket to, so maybe it was only when he got mad.

"I guess that's true, my dad works with a lot worse everyday. Besides he said he loved Finn, so it can't be that bad, my dad doesn't like a lot of people." Rachel said, turning off the water and stepping out onto the floor, quickly wrapping her towel around her. It wasn't like Kurt hadn't seen her naked before, she just wasn't comfortable letting anyone see her naked, she was really insecure about her she looked. Her breasts were kinda small, and she still had a bit babyfat on her sides and stomach.

"Did you remember to shave?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kurt!" Rachel squeaked scandalously. She still wasn't sure if this was even a date, but no matter what she was not gonna sleep with Finn. She had made a promise to herself to wait until she was in love to have sex with someone, not that it had been an issue so far. But she didn't wanna be one of those people, who had drunk sex in a car for their first time. She wanted it to be special, it was only gonna happen once and it was gonna be something she was gonna remember for the rest of her life. She wanted to be able to talk about it one day, and not have to make up some false story, out of embarassment.

"What? You don't think that's what he wants?" Kurt asked, raising his hands in defense.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not gonna sleep with him." Rachel said, closing the bathroom door with a loud bang. She put on her panites, bra and bathrobe before opening the door again. Standing in the doorway facing Kurt, who was still sitting on her bed. "You really think that's all he wants?"

"I don't know Rachel. But I don't think so, your dad would kill him if he tried anything, and from what you've told me it sounds like your dad has a special place inside of that thick, weird, messed up head of his." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that. "And let's face it, your dad is probably the only person who knows what goes on inside of Finn armored brick wall around him Hudson's head. I remember all the way back to grade school he annoyed me, cause he was the only student in our class I couldn't figure out."

"You never told me that." Rachel said, she was surprised at this. She always knew Kurt didn't like him, she just didn't know why. Not a lot of people did like him.

"I never wanted to admit it. But I'm telling you he's the only person I've ever met who I couldn't read after spending an hour with them. I can never tell when he's lying, or what he's thinking. Something is defintly wrong with that kid." Kurt said, staring out into the room, as Rachel sat down beside him. "There's no emotion when he talks and the things he says, it's all so cold, he doesn't have any reaction to anything happening around him, the closest thing to any emotion he shows is anger. I might not be Dr. Phil or Fraiser or you dad but even I know that kid's hiding something, and it's bad Rachel. It's beyond anything you and I can ever imagine." Kurt stombled off, staring into the air not blinking once. Rachel felt a knot in her stomach, she knew Kurt was right. Something was defintly off with Finn, and she couldn't even begin to imagine what it was. "So what are you gonna wear?" Kurt asked, changing the subject. Part of Rachel wanted to continue this conversation, but the part of her didn't like the feeling going through her so she played along, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I was thinking my polka dotted dress." Rachel said, getting up and walking to her closet to find the dress.

"No, no no no no! Rachel Barbara Berry I forbid you from ever wearing that dress ever again." Kurt said, jumping up to stop her. He grabbed her by the elbows and led her to her bed, sitting her down. "Now, watch me work my magic." He said, before going back to her closet and pulling out dress after dress. He continued until almost all of Rachel's clothes was scattered all over her floor. "Got it!" He practically screamed, making Rachel jump a little. He exited her clotes and held up one of her old dresses, it was a blue one with a white stripes down the sides, she hadn't worn it in years, and was surprised she still had it.

"That?" Rachel asked, looking the dress up and down. It wouldn't have been her first choice, or 10th for that matter but she figured Kurt probably knew more about this than she did, that and he would never let her wear another one.

"Yes, this one." He said, his voice playfully offended. "Now get your ass in it, and let's work on your make-up." He said, holding up the dress for Rachel to take. She quickly slipped into it, while Kurt got out all of her make-up boxes.

"Do I really have to wear all of that. Won't that seem a bit...needy?" Rachel asked, but Kurt just shoot her a deathfull glare.

"Just a little to highlight those long eyelashes of yours. Do you wanna look good for James Dean or not?" Kurt asked.

"Fine." Rachel said, sitting down on the chair across from him. "Who's James Dean?"

"Are you serious? Rebel Without A Cause? East Of Eden?" Kurt said, his voice doing that thing where it's in a place between being offended and surprised. Rachel just shook her head, having no idea what he was talking about. "Close your eyes." He said, and she did. "He was an actor in the 50's big blue eyes, sideburns, he smoked, and had this bad boy reputation that made every girl week the knees. He died when he was 24 in a car crash. He was believed to be bipolar, and rumor has it he treathened to kill a director with a razor blade. Remind you of anyone?" Kurt asked, and Rachel had to admit it did sounded a lot like Finn. "Anyway, he is one of few actors to get nominated for an Academy Award after his death. He only made three movies before his death, and he was nominated for two of them. There you go." Kurt said, as he finished putting the final touched on her make-up.

"Thanks Kurt!" Rachel said, leaning in to give him a hug. As they separated, they heard the familiar sound of Rachel's dad honking. He always honked when he drove into the garage, for as long as Rachel could remember that was his signature. They'd gotten complains about it once, their old neighboor a 60 year old lady who complained over any sound that came from their house. Thank god she moves away, although her dad didn't stop honking, something about freedom to do exactly what he wanted on his own property. "That's my bad. Again thank you so much for coming over."

Rachel and Kurt came down the stairs at the exact same time her dad entered the house, and following right behind him was Finn. Did her dad pick him up? When her dad saw Rachel he stopped in his track, making Finn almost walk into him.

"Wow Rachel you look so good." He said, staring at her in awe. But now Kurt and Rachel had both reached the downstairs floor, and she did a small twirl, giving her dad a better look at her dress. "You look amazing, sweetheart. Finn tell her she looks amazing." He said, gently punching Finn in the stomach with the back of his hand, to get his attention, and never letting his eyes leave Rachel.

"You look amazing." Finn said, staring at her in amazement to. Rachel could feel her cheeks burn, she suddenly felt really nervous, and there was starting to become this akward silence. Luckily her dad saved her.

"So Kurt are you staying for dinner?" Her dad asked, and Rachel only know realised he was still here. He was suppose to be gone by the time her dad came home, so it wouldn't look like he had just been here to dress her up. He had, but her dad didn't need to know that, cause if he didn't he defintly wouldn't be able to keep quiet around Finn. Her dad was litterally the worst person in the world to keep a secret.

"No, I'm having dinner with my dad. It's taco night, I just came by cause I needed Rachel's help with an emergency for my fabulous 18 birthday party." Kurt said, clapping a little just at the though of his fabulous 18 birthday party.

"Oh that's right the big 18. Hey Rachel sweety did you find a dress yesterday?" Her dad asked, as Finn stood behind him watching the conversation with an unreadable expression of his face.

"No, not yet we're still searching." Kurt answered for her. "This town doesn't have enough stores, and Miss Berry here decided that it just HAS to be pink, and apparently there doesn't exist a single pretty pink dress. They all look like they were made from candyfloss." Kurt said, getting a little worked up thinking about their search for the perfect dress, they'd spent most of yesterday going from store to store without any luck.

"Well if you guys need to go into central city just let me known and I'll be happy to drive you." Her dad said, giving them a reassuring smile. She loved how supportive her dads were of everything.

"That would be great Mr. Berry, I'm sure there's a lot more to choose from than here. But now I really gotta go, or my dads gonna have a second heart attack." Kurt said, he hugged Rachel goodbye, whispering in her ear. "Would it kill him to say five words." Rachel just gave him a death glare, she knew he had a point the boy had said one sentence since he entered the door, but she figured he had his reasons. "Goodbye Mr. Berry, as always it was a pleasure talking to you." Kurt said, as he made his way past her dad, stopping in front of Finn. Rachel feared what he was gonna say to him, knowing Kurt it wouldn't be anything good. But Kurt didn't say anything he just stared at Finn who stared back at him, with a nervous look on his face. "Bye Finn." Kurt finally said, and Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, but she felt another one stop in her throat when Finn didn't answer and Kurt just continued looking at him, crossing his arms over his chest waiting for him to answer. Rachel knew how much Kurt appreciated courtesy, and he was not one to let someone get away with being impolite towards him. Thank god for Rahel's dad, cause he gave Finn a small push to the back, signaling for him to answer.

"Goodbye Kurt." Finn said, in barely a whisper. His eyes never leaving his feet, it wasn't much but it was enough for Kurt who flashed a big smile.

"Well it was really nice seeing you again and I'll see you in school tomorrow" He said, walking towards the door. "Rachel, I'll call you later." He said, winking at her. Rachel shot him another deathfull glare, before he dissapeared through the door. Rachel's dad started laughing, and put his arm around Finn like he had Rachel the day before.

"Don't worry about Kurt, he's just being crazy, he'd grow on you. He understands fashion though, last year we went to my cousins wedding, I swear he saved me from a lot of humiliation." He said, his arm still wrapped around Finn's neck and shoulders. Finn didn't seem to mind though, he just listened to her fathers story, and even looked at his face while he talked. Sharing eye contact with him now and then. "Let me introduce you to my husband LeRoy, I don't think you've ever met him." He said, dragging Finn towards the dining room.

As they entered the dining room Rachel's papa was in the middel of setting down the plates.

"LeRoy meet Finn Hudson." Her dad said, one of his hands landing in Finn's shoulder as he shook it gently. Her papa held out a hand for Finn to take, and to Rachel's surprise he took it instantly.

"Hello Finn, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you." Her papa said as he shook Finn's hand, Finn just made one of his small smiles and looked to the ground. Was his eyes glued to the ground or what?

"Oh my god." Her dad said, and Finn's eyes flew up, looking at her dad like he had done something terribly wrong. But her dad didn't see it, cause his eyes were focused on the plates as he walked towards them. Bending over the table to get a better look, for someone who was watching from outside it must have looked hilarious. "Are those...are those our wedding plates?" He asked, looking at his husband in shock.

"Oh yeah, I thought you know special occasion." Her papa said shrugging. Even though Rachel and her dad both knew the wedding plates were never used for anything, ever! They stood in their special place on a shelf in the livingroom closet, and they were never to be touched.

"Wow Finn, Rachel's dresses up and LeRoy's using the special wedding plates, you're like a royalty." Her dad said joking, giving Finn a clap on the back.

"It's true. Those plates are only allowed to be taken into use if Elton John comes to dinner." Rachel said, and Finn turned to look at her. She could see his eyes travel from her face down to her feet and back up again.

"So how's dinner?" Her dad asked, and Finn turned around looking between her dads.

"Just a few more minutes." Her papa said, not even looking at her dad as he was to busy putting the final touches on the flower decorations.

"Rachel why don't you give Finn a tour, you know the castle has so many rooms he's gonna need a map of where the nice silver is so he can steal it." Her dad said joking again, as he looked at Finn and Rachel.

"Sure Daddy. This way Finn." She said turning around, and even without turning around she could feel her dad, her papa and Finn's eyes on her. They made their way back to the stairs before she spoke, not wanting her dads to hear them.

"Don't worry about my dad, he's always like that. He's just kidding." She said, as she made her way up the stairs, Finn following closely behind her.

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty cool though, I mean it's entertaining." Finn said, as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I kinda like it too." She said, smiling at him.

"I never said I liked it." He said, raising his voice a little, getting that angry look he always had in school. Rachel felt herself gasping for air, as tears almost rose in her eyes. This was exactly what she was afraid of, she took a deep breath and turned around walking towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway, trying to get her emotions under control.

"Wait Rachel I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." He said, running a little to keep up with her. "Rachel?"

"This is the bathroom." She said, opening the door before quickly closing it again. The tears were finally going away and her breathing was almost back to normal, if there was one thing she was not gonna do, it was cry in front of Finn Hudson. Not because she liked him but because she wouldn't let herself get that emotional in front of him.

"Rachel I'm sorry." He said, again.

"It's okay." She said, looking anywhere but at him.

"So what's in there?" He asked, pointing at the close door of the next room.

"That's my dads office, it's where he keeps the papers on all of his patients. You can barely open the door, there's that many files, I don't think he's ever thrown one away. I'm pretty sure there's some in there by patients he had before I was even born." Rachel said, chuckling at the memory of her papa yelling about how her dad needed to throw some of it away.

"Why does he keep it here? Isn't there suppose to be room for this at the practice?" Finn asked.

"There is. But he wanted to have it here, he said he didn't like the idea that someone could just break in and steal files on someone or use it to their advantage, like blackmailing and stuff. So he put it here, that way the chance of a robbery was smaller, I mean my Papa's home everyday so it'll have to be when we all away at the same time, unlike at the office where it's empty from he leaves at 5 till he get's in at 8." Rachel said, looking up to find Finn staring at her. She gently smiled at him, she felt her cheeks burn with heat. What was she doing, this i´was the same boy who almost made her cry not one minute ago. She walked away from his stare and towards the next door. "This is my dads bedroom." She said as they walked by the open door, not really knowing what to say about it except it's where they sleep, she continued walking towards her own room. "And last but not least my room." She said opening her door and stepping in, finding her floor covered in her clothes, and just not she remembered she didn't clean up after Kurt's little walk through her closet.

"Wow..." Finn said as he walked into her room. Rachel felt mortified, this was not happening and oh god even her underwear where scattered all over the floor and god he was gonna see it. "You know your dad makes good money I'm sure he'll be you a rug, if you ask nicely." He said, giving her one of his it's not a smile but it looks like a smile, but it defintly isn't. While Rachel's mind went completely blank, did Finn Hudson just make a joke?

"It's Kurt, he was helping me pick out my dress and he sort of went a little crazy." She defended, as she began picking up some of her clothes, trying to gather most of her underwear without it being to obvious. Thankfully Finn quickly turned his attention towards her posters.

"Funny Girl. Is that a movie?" He asked, looking at Rachel collection of posters from diffrent movies, bands, singers and Broadway plays. She has an entire wall covered in them, and had twice as many in hidden away in boxes under her bed.

"Yeah, it's with Barbara Streisand." She replied, she didn't look at him while answering she was to busy picking up more of her clothes.

"Never seen it. You really have a lot of posters." He said, turning around to look at her. Leaning against the desk she had places in front of the same wall. When she was a child it was used to make homework and whenever she was in the mood to draw, but today she used more as a storage place, for books and other stuff she didn't know where else to put.

"Yeah, I actually got a lot more. There's a bunch of boxes underneath my bed, sometimes I take them out and I put up diffent ones, I like to take turns between which ones are on the wall." She said, walking towards him forgetting all about the clothes that was still covering one side of her room. She walked past him and went to look at the posters, getting lost in her own thoughts. "It depends on my mood really, like when I'm sad I'll put Titanic and Lion King, I like to think they represent where I am in my life right now." She had been so caught up in what she was doing, she hadn't even realised she was standing right next to where he was sitting, if she turned to face him, they would be inches apart, and she was a little surprised when she did turn and found him staring right into her eyes.

"So what do these ones represent, how are you feeling right now?" He asked, looking at her lips, leaning a little closer. He was now so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"I'm good, I think. I'm a pretty good place, things are good." She said, atleast she thinks she said it, cause the only thing she could think about was how close she was to Finn. Finn nodded slowly, never taking his eyes away from her lips. Before either of them had a chance to say anything else Rachel's papa called saying dinner was ready. Rachel quickly pulled away and headed towards the door, Finn followed her and they walked downstairs in silence. When they reached the livingroom Rachel spoke up, continuing her tour.

"So this is the living room, diningroom's over there." She said pointing towards the doors they came from. "And the kitchen's out there to."

"I actually need to borrow the bathroom. I really have to pee when I get nervous. It was upstairs right?" He asked.

Yeah." Rachel said, and he turned back up the stairs, shaking her head slightly trying to get over just how close she and Finn just where, and the way he kept looking at her lips, she wondered if he was gonna kiss her. Just thinking about it sent a heat through her entire body, and she felt cheeks burn again. Shaking it off she walked towards the diningroom, stopping at the door as she heard her fathers talk. She's not sure why she stopped, she's walked in on their conversations a million times before, it's not like they were secret meeting or anything like that, but for some reason she did stop. Maybe it was because she wanted to know what they were saying about Finn, or maybe it was her 6th sense.

"Again LeRoy thank you for doing so much out of this. I know you didn't like they idea, but you have no idea how much this means to Finn and to me." She hears her dad say.

"You're welcome, I know this means a lot to you, I know Finn does. And yes I'm not his biggest fan, but he doesn't seem as bad as I thought. A little quiet though." Her papa said, Rachel knew she shouldn't be listening like this but she just couldn't help it, she really wanted to know more about Finn.

"He needs all the help he can get. I'm really happy about this, cause I want him to see that not all people or gonna hurt him, he needs as much positive influence he can possibly get. He really needed this. You didn't have to use the wedding plates though." Her dad said, and even through the door Rachel could hear his joking tone.

"I told you it just came to me." Her papa said, and she could hear both of them laughing. Deciding their conversation was over, and she wouldn't be interrupting, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Where's Finn?" Her dad asked, a slight hint of panic in his voice, maybe he though Finn had left?

"Bathroom." Rachel said, as she took a seat in her usual spot. The lasagne standing in it's bowl in the middel of the table. A few seconds later Finn returned, Rachel and her dads had already sat down in their usual seat, leaving only one left for Finn. The one across from Rachel. Sitting at their square table, Rachel across from Finn and her dads across each other, she tried her best not to stare at Finn. It was a little hard since he was right in front of her. But as the dinner was served, she just looked down at her plate while eating.

"So Finn how's school? It's been a while since we talked about that?" Her dad asked, and Rachel was a little taken back at how his question sounded, not even trying to cover the fact that Finn was his patient. It was like they were having their daily session, just over family dinner.

"It's okay." Finn mumbled, repeatedly filling his mouth with lasagne, making it impossible for him to elaborate, but Rachel knew her father wasn't buying that.

"Football season's coming up, are you gonna try out?" He asked, pushing a little.

"Why would I do that?" Finn asked, looking at her dad like he was an idiot, Rachel and her papa shared a look, but her dad didn't have any reaction, if anything he ignored it.

"Well you like football. And you actually have quite the throwing arm, I'm sure you could get on the team if you wanted to." Finn dropped his fork and looking directly at her dad, with a look Rachel didn't like. The table went completely silent, but her dad just gave Finn this look he also gave her from time to time the one that said 'I'm not backing down not answer my question'. It seemed like Finn knew that look cause he returned his attention to his plate.

"I't not much of a team person. I don't play well with others." He said, grumbling. And for some reason the only thought that ran through Rachel's head was how did her dad know Finn had a good throwing arm?

"How 'bout classes? Are you still having problems with math?" Her dad asked, clearly not letting this school talk go. It occured to Rachel that this particularly scene, looked a lot like a family having dinner with a father trying to get his son to talk about school. And for some reason that thought warmed her heart.

"Yeah, I don't understand a word that's happening in algebra." Finn said, now looking up at her dad when he answered.

"Well if you like I'm sure Rachel's could help you out. She's quite the shark at math." Her dad said, looking between the two teenagers.

"Yeah, anytime." She said, smiling at Finn who quickly looked down.

"That's great, thank you honey. I'll make sure Finn gives you a call." Her dad said, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "One of the hard things about math is that if you fall behind in one class, then the next year gets even harder. It can be really hard to cacth up, especially if you're not good at it in general. I think that's the case with you Finn, school hasn't been your number one priority over the last few years, and now you've completely given up." Her dad said.

"Yeah, that sounds right. When they start talking about stuff I don't understand I just get mad and stop listening." Finn said, looking at her dad for an answer.

"That's right, you're shutting yourself off from the opportunity to learn something new. Because you're only focusing on the things you're not good at, instead of focusing on the things you're actually good at." Finn didn't answer to this, but instead nodded his head before putting another bite of lasagne in his mouth. When Rachel looked at his plate, it was almost empty. Wow he sure did eat fast, she had only taken about 5 bites of her piece, and so had her dad. Which was defintly new, usually by now he would be on his 4rd piece. "So is math the only thing you're falling behind in?"

"I'm not so good at History either, I never have. I always found it boring, and I just can't concentrate on it." Finn said, making gestures with his head while talking.

"You know if you were playing football you would get extra credits, and wouldn't have to focus so much on your school work. It would still be important of course, but maybe some fresh air and doing something you loved would be good for you." Her dad said, chewing his lasagne and looking at Finn. His fingers interwived under his chin.

"I don't know." Finn said. "I like the idea of playing football. I love it, I think the reason I don't wanna do it for a team is because it would ruin it. Like there would be all this pressure and it just wouldn't be fun anymore." Rachel could tell by the smile on her dads face that Finn had given the right answer.

"So Finn do you have a favorite team?" Her papa asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Dallas Cowboys." Finn said, before taking another bite of his lasagne.

"You're kidding? Me too! Born and raised in Dallas, I moved here for college that's when I met Hiram." Her papa said, sounding really excited. Her papa loved football, but her dad wasn't that much into it.

"My mom's from Dallas. She's been watching everyone of their games ever since I was little." Finn said, and even though his voice sounded a little excited at the beginning, she noticed how his face turned sad when he mentioned his mom.

"You're a Cowboys' fan?" Her dad asked, re-joining the conversation.

"Yeah."

"How come I don't know that?" He asked.

"Cause you've never asked me?" Finn said simply, like it was the most logical thing in the world, and Rachel couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth. Finn immediately looked at her, and for a second she could have sworn she saw his eyes sparkling. "I wear t-shirts and hoodies with their logo all the time, how come you've never noticed that when you're husband's a fan?" Finn asked, and what surprised Rachel the most wasn't how easy he made the husband comment, it was the fact that he was smiling. Really smiling, a smile where you could actually see it was a smile. "You know everything, you even know what I'm thinking before I even do. I can't believe you missed such a huge thing." Finn said, his smile growing with the seconds.

"We have bedsheets with their logo, Hiram." Her papa said, mocking her dad, and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Well excuse me for not knowing the logo for every NFL team." Her dad said, raising his hands in defense. Rachel knew he was kidding, but she also know part of him was completely serious. Her papa often made fun of him for not knowing a single thing about football, even though it was the national sport. Even Rachel knew more than her dad about football, and she was not a fan.

"We went to a game Hiram! The entire stadium was painted in their colors!" Her papa said, raising his voice and teasing her dad. Rachel could only begin to imagine how much he was loving this. But then the most surprising thing happened, Finn started laughing. Loud. Laughing. Out Loud. Finn Hudson. What?

Rachel dropped her fork as she watched him in surprise, his face scrunched together, his eyes almost dissapearing, showing off his teeth, his entire face lit up, as he laughed. It suddenly occurred to Rachel that she had never ever heard him laugh before, but it was defintly one of the greatest sounds she had ever heard.

"I'm so holding you to that one Doc." Finn said, still chuckling as he teased her dad. Rachel looked at her dad, and was surprised he didn't seem all that surprised at Finn's laugh. Had he heard it before? Did they often laugh? Rachel suddenly felt a little jealous.

"Oh you are not mister. Don't you even think about it." Her dad said with his 'I'm so serious' voice. Finn continued to chuckled to himself as he took another bite of his lasagne. The rest of dinner went surprisingly well, Rachel just sat there watching Finn talk football with her papa, then more school with her dad, where she once again agreed to help him study. She was pretty sure this was least she had ever said during a dinner, but she really didn't mind, she liked seeing Finn smile and laugh with her dads. He let out a few chuckles here and there, but in that small amount of time eating dinner with her family, Rachel saw Finn smile more than she had over the last 10 years combined. Everytime he smiled, Rachel smiled. It just happened, his smile was so intoxicating, she couldn't not smile.

They finished dinner and her fathers started cleaning the table, she looked at the clock 7.06. That was by far the longest a dinner had ever taken in the Berry house, probably because everyone stayed seated long after they were done eating, and just...talked. She had completely given up on her 'movie date' with Finn. He hadn't mentioned it once, he probably forgot all about it. Rachel tried not to be dissapointed, it's not like it was a real date anyway, but still she couldn't help the small frown on her face.

"So are you ready to go?" Finn asked, startling Rachel. They were only at the table, her dads talking in the kitchen while doing dishes, normally she would have gotten up and helped them but she had been so lost in her thoughts. She looked up to see Finn staring at her.

"What?" She asked, a little confused. Was he talking about their 'date'?

"The movie? The Bourne Legacy? We were gonna go see it? Never mind it's stupid, I'm just gonna go home." He said, getting up from his seat. He talked so fast Rachel needed a minute to process it all. He still wanted to go, but when she didn't remember he thought she didn't want to. How did that happen? She had never wanted anything more. Stop him Rachel, god dammit.

"Wait, I wanna go." She said, and he stopped in his tracks.

"You want to?" He asked, looking at her surprised, like she just told him she could fly.

"Defintly." She said, and he smiled again. Not as big as when he was talking to her dad, but still enough that she could easily see it. "I just, I was lost in my thoughts..." She said, chuckling nervous.

"Great. So uhm are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to tell my dads I'm leaving." She got up and went to the kitchen, closing the door behind her. She hadn't asked her dads for permission to go, because she wasn't sure if they were even going. It was a school night, and she wasn't allowed to be out late on school nights. But she hoped going out with Finn would earn some point with her dad, enough to let her go. Her dads had their back to her, and didn't hear her come in. "Uhm Daddy." She said, both of them turning around. "Finn asked me to go to the movies with him. I know it's a school night, but I'll be home as soon as the movie ends."

Her dads looked at each other, her papa having a worried look on his face.

"Is it a date?" Her papa finally asked. Rachel wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she knew the chances of them letting her go was bigger if she said no.

"No, just friends." She said, giving them an innocent smile. Her papa gave her dad an annoyed look, almost an 'what did I tell you' look that she couldn't quite understand.

"Of course you can go. Let me just talk to Finn." Her dad said, walking into the dining room until to find Finn in the living room instead. "So Finn, Rachel tells me you're going out."

"Yeah, I mean if that's okay?" Finn asked a little nervous. The 'dad' in her dad had come up, and right now Finn wasn't his patient, he was a teenage boy going out with his daughter.

"It's fine. Usually Rachel's curfew is 10 o'clock, but given the circumstances I'll push it as far as 11. And I expect her to be walking through those doors by then, got it?" Her dad asked, pointing towards the front door. Finn just nodded, while her papa stood in the background, leaning against the door opening to the dining room. He did not looked happy, and Rachel wondered if something had happened. She decided she would ask him when she got home.

She followed Finn to the front door, but her dad stopped her before she could leave. Finn not seeing it, continued to walk towards his car.

"Hey." Her dad said, holding onto her arm to stop her. He talked in a low voice so Finn couldn't hear him. "If you get nervous, he gets nervous. If you're happy, he's happy. If you're angry, he gets angry." Her dad said, looking into her eyes, with a serious look on his face. It took a second for Rachel to realize what he meant. Finn reacted to her mood, that's why he remained calm during dinner, cause her dad was calm. And that's why he was happy and smiling, cause her dad and papa and she all were. "Are you following me?" He asked, and Rachel nodded. She wasn't sure why her dad was telling her this but it made her feel a lot better, he was pretty much answering all the questions she'd been afraid of. But there was still one thing that scared her.

"What if he gets angry?" She asked in barely a whisper, she wasn't sure why but she was so afraid to say that out loud, or maybe it was the answer she was afraid of. However her dad just smiled, he looked up and she followed his eyes watching Finn standing in front of his truck, hands in his pockets waiting for her.

"He won't." He said, smiling even bigger, but without looking down at Rachel, his eyes stayed on Finn, and Rachel wanted to ask him how he knew that. But something about the way he was smiling, assured her that he was right. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said her goodbyes, she couldn't see her papa so she assumed he had returned to the kitchen, and walked towards Finn. When she reached his truck, he held out a hand and let her to the passenger seat. Rachel's entire body was burning, when she put her hand in his.

"Drive safe. And be home on time." Her dad yelled.

"We will, Daddy." She yelled back, as she climbed into Finn's truck. She could feel her ears burn with embarrasment when she realized she's said daddy.

Finn climbed into the car too, and they drove off. The movie teather wasn't to far from where Rachel lived, they barelo spoke during the drive. Finn turned on the radio, and they listened to music. Something Rachel didn't know, it was one of those loud, banging, old rock 'n roll songs. She wasn't afraid to admit that wasn't the kind of music she listened to, she knew Finn did, cause she could see on his radio that it was a cd playing. She wasn't sure what surprised her the most, that Finn listened to that kind of music or the fact that he had cd's, actually somehow it both fit him.

They arrived at the teather, a small 10 minutes later. The drive there had gone by incrediably fast, as Rachel had spent most of the time watching Finn out of the corner of her eye. She'd finally managed to get a good look at him, he was wearing jeans, a blue shirt and t'shirt underneath the shirt. The clothes all hung to him perfectly, and she'd quickly turned her head away when she though her staring had become to obvious. From then on, she'd just watched his through her window, she could see his reflection in side window.

"How can I help you?" The clerk at the counter asked, looking at Finn and Rachel through his backward cap with the movie teathers logo on it.

"I made reservations. Finn Hudson." Finn said. He'd made reservations? Why? It was a school night in Lima, not that many people went to the movie. Rachel and her dads often went to the movies, but they never called in first.

"Password?" The clerk asked, looking at Finn for a second then back at the computer screen, then back at Finn. Rachel found herself looking at Finn to, and she could see his cheeks slightly pinken, as he looked to the ground.

"It's Rachel." Finn said, looking very uncomfortable. Rachel's smile grew a mile per hour, he'd used her name as the password. The clerk typed in something on the computer, then handed Finn the tickets.

"That'll be 52 dollars." He said. Rachel was about to dig into her purse to find her wallot when Finn pulled out a hundred dollar from his pocket and handing it to the clerk. Rachel felt herself melting at his gentleman behavior, although she was convinced she was gonna pay for the candy and soda, that was only fair.

"Do you want candy?" Finn asked.

"Actually, I'm more of a popcorn girl." She said.

"Well I'm a candy guy, so how about we meet at the check out?" He asked, slightly smiling at him. Rachel was sure the day would never come where that smile wouldn't made her weak in the knees.

"Sure." She said, walking past him towards the popcorn machine.

"Hey." He called after her, stopping her. "What kind of soda do you want?"

"Actually I'd rather have a water, if that's okay." She never had been a fan of soda, it made her bloated, and she wanted to look good.

"Water it is." He said, as they made their way. It didn't take long for Rachel to get her turn in the popcorn line, and as she walked towards the counter she realized she should have gotten the soda, that would have been faster. A few minutes later Finn showed up, with a bag full of candy. She was pretty sure the only reason he had been done so fast was because there wasn't room for any more candy. "Ready?" He asked, and she nodded.

When it became their turn Finn pulled out the spare money from his hundred dollar bill, but Rachel quickly interfered.

"Here let me get that." She said pulling out her wallot.

"No, it's okay I got it." Finn said.

"You do not. My dads didn't raise me to let other people pay for my candy." She said finding her credit card. Got why didn't she ever had any cash on her, stupid credit card it was all thier fault.

"Don't you mean your _Daddy_." Finn said, teasing her, but putting extra pressure on 'daddy'.

"That's so not funny." Rachel said, trying to sound as offended as possible. "Now for that you have to let me pay."

"You can pay next time." Finn said, handing over the money to the clerk. Rachel was so surprised by his comment, she didn't even register it. Next time? He wanted to do this again? Was it really a date?

Finn handed Rachel her water and popcorn, and they sat down at a near by table. Waiting for the previous movie to end, so they could enter the actual teather.

"So what about your other dad?" Finn asked, taking a sip of his soda. "Isn't it confusing if you call both of them _daddy_?" Finn asked, once again making fun of her 'daddy' by putting pressure on it.

"First of all, I do not call him Daddy." Rachel said, in defense, but Finn just stared at her with this look, she knew he was right. She had done it not even half an hour ago, but still. It's not like she did it every single time. "Fine. I call him...Hiram..." Rachel said, she didn't know how to refer to them other than Dad and Papa, it was hard to explain, and the way Finn was staring at her wasn't helping.

"Doc." Finn said, trying to help her explain it, by giving her a name to call him other than dad.

"Yes, Doc...I call him dad..."

"You mean Daddy." Finn said, interrupting her.

"Do you wanna hear the story or not?" She asked, pretending to be anooyed. Truth is she could never be annoyed at that face, and she really liked how he teased her.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He said, urging her to continue.

"I call him Dad and I call my other dad Papa. It's something they came up with when I was little, cause like you said it's confusing. But I think it was more like that way they knew who I meant when I woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning calling for them. Then they knew who had to get up and comfort me, and who could just turn around and go back to sleep." Rachel said, and she was a little thrown back when Finn let out a small chuckle. She hadn't made him laugh before, but it made a tingling feeling run through her body. Feeling a little shy, she looked down at her water, playing with the capsule. They spent a few seconds like that, before the gate was opened and they went to go find their seats.

Rachel was surprised to find that she was really enjoying the movie, she didn't think she would. She was so caught up in it, that she completely forgot the fact that she was sitting right next to Finn Hudson, in a dark movie teather, with only a few other people. Every now and then she could see him looking at her, through the corner of her eye. She never let him know she could see him, and she was hoping it was to dark for him to see her cheeks turn pink. About halfway into the movie, she was resting her arm on the armrest, and felt Finn rest his arm next to hers. The small arm rest wasn't big enough for both of them, so his hand was slightly rested on top of hers. And she could feel his long fingers, over her small hand. Tingles spread from where his fingers were touching hers, and all the way to her toes. She didn't move her hand, and was surprised to find that Finn didn't either. She really wanted to look at him, just to see his reaction, but she didn't. She was afraid he would pull away if she did.

They stayed like that for a really long time, it wasn't until Finn pulled his hand away to take a sip of his soda, that they seperated. And Rachel instantly missed the feeling of his skin against hers, the feeling was quickly replaced as he brushed his knee against hers. It was merely seconds after he pulled his hand away, he was still drinking. Rachel wondered if it was on purpose or just an accident. But when he didn't pull that away either, instead let it rest against her bare knee, she knew it was on purpose. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" Finn asked, as they reached his truck.

"I don't know, there's half an hour left until it's 11." She said, checking her watch. Movies in teathers are always longer, probably because they always start late, and you have to wait 20 minutes for them to begin due to commercials.

"Come on. I'll totally take the blame." Finn said, smiling a real smile at her, and Rachel knew there was no way she could say no.

"Fine, but if we're late I'm blaming it on you." They got into his truck and Finn started driving towards the harbour. Rachel wasn't sure why, but she figured he knew where he was going.

"So what did you think of the movie?" He asked, looking concentrated at the movie.

"It was really good. Usually I don't like action movies, but it had a good story to it. Unlike those Mission Impossible movies which is just Tom Cruise beathing up people in these completely unrealistic ways. I was so scared for Marta, I thought they were gonna kill her, but then Aaron came out from the closet and saved her. It was too that point were my heart stopped beating." Rachel said, remembering how scared she had been.

"Yeah, I noticed." Finn said, and Rachel looked at him in confusion.

"I could hear it on your breathing. You breathe very loudly." He said, looking at her quickly before returning to the road in front of them.

"Yeah, I've got that before." Rachel said, chuckling. "So where are we going?"

"To the harbour." Finn replie, casually. "Have you ever been at night?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"It's beautiful, you're gonna love it." A few minutes later Rachel found herself at the harbour standing in front of the Ice Cream House. She didn't think it would be open this late, and it hadn't been, but Finn aparently knew the owner and they got to pick any popstickle ice cream they wanted. Finn thanked the man, and they started walking down the harbour, near the water. And Rachel had to admit, it really was beautiful.

"What's Kurt doing for his 18 birthday party?" Finn asked, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

"He's throwing this huge, only by invitation party. It's a black and white party so everyone has to dress up, it's very Kurt'ish." She replied. She had to admit she was really excited about Kurt's party.

"Sounds nice." Finn said.

"What did you do for your 18 birthday?" Rachel asked, she didn't know if she was allowed to ask that, but she really wanted to know. She couldn't see him at a big birthday party like Kurt's, maybe a small dinner with just him and his parents, maybe even a few friends. Actually she wasn't sure if he had any, rumor of school said he didn't mostly because he beat the crap out of them the first time they disagreed with him.

"Me and Puck got wasted. And then we went to this bar, where we got quarantine for life." Finn said, and Rachel almost choked on her ice cream. Okay not a nice dinner with his parents.

"Okay, that's sound...well...nice." Rachel said, searching for words. She had no idea what to say. She didn't even know anyone who had quarantine, well apparently she did know.

"It was." Finn said, almost like they were talking about the ice cream.

"Do you come here often or?" Rachel asked, trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"I was just thinking the ice cream guy know you, so you must come here often. So what, you bring girls here get them ice cream, show them the view and they put out for you." The minute she said it she knew she was out of line. When he stopped walking, and looked at her with the same angry look he always had in school, she suddenly felt afraid of him.

"Is that what you think of me?" He asked angrily, his voice slightly raised. "Is that who you think I am?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly hurt.

"No." Rachel said, shaking her head furiously, as tears arose in her eyes, she really hadn't mean in like that. And then she remembered what her dad had said, if she was calm he was calm.

"I'm not like that Rachel." He said, sitting down on the small brickwall, creating some kind of obstacle between the water and the pavement.

"I know, I know you're not Finn. I'm sorry for saying that, I didn't mean it like that. I just..." She said, sitting down across from him. "I'm sorry Finn." She said, looking up at his face, waiting for him to look up himself.

"I don't wanna be like that Rachel." He said, looking up into her eyes. She held eyecontact with him, and the look in his eyes were the same as the day before in the hallway after his fight with Karofsky. She's not sure what possesed her to say her next sentence.

"I saw your fight with Karofsky." She blurted out, and Finn broke eyecontact with her, looking down at the pavement, while nodding. "Finn what exactly happened?"

"He said stuff to me." Finn said lowly, his eyes glued to the his hands, nervously sctratching the pavement. Rachel swung a leg over, so that one foot was resting on the pavement, while the other hung down, there was still a good feet until the water, so she didn't have to worry about getting her shoes wet. She moved closer to Finn, who was sitting in the same position.

"Finn, it's okay you can tell me." She said, gently resting one hand on his knee. She looked down at her hand, waiting for him to pull his knee away but he didn't, so she moved closer until she was sitting right in front of him.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Finn asked, still looking at his hands.

"I promise, I won't tell a single soul. Not even my dad." Rachel said, and Finn finally looked up and right into her eyes. He bit his lip nervously.

"He called me a freak, because I go to therapy at your dads." Finn said, his face turning into that sad puppy look, and her heart ached for him. She could't even begin to imagine what Finn lived it, and the last thing he needed was some idiots making life harder for him.

"Karofsky's a jerk." She said, moving her hand up so it was resting on his arm instead. Finn looked down again, but Rachel placed her other hand on his cheek, and felt him lean against it. "You shouldn't listen to anything he says, he doesn't know anything." The hand on his arm moved to grab the collar of his shirt, while the other caressed his cheek. She was so close to him, she could feel his bodyheat.

"I know." Finn said, his voice so low Rachel could barely hear him.

"Plus my dad likes you, that's quite the accomplishment he doesn't like a lot of people." Rachel said, and she and Finn both chuckled at this. "And I like you." She whispered, and Finn's head flew up, looking at her with wide eyes.

"You like me?" He asked. This time it was Rachel who bit her lip, as she slowly nodded her head, yes. Before Rachel could register what happened, Finn moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. Rachel was so surprised she just stared at him, she could see his eyes were closed, so she closed hers to. Very slowly he opened his mouth a little to deepen the kiss, he placed his hands on her waist, and moved the small space forward so that their bodies were pressed together. Rachel's hand moved to his other cheek, before both of them fell down a little, slightly touching his cheek and slightly touching his jaw. When the need for air became to much, Finn pulled away. Resting his forehead against hers.

"I like you Rachel." He said, looking into her eyes, when she nodded he pressed his lips against hers again. This time he deepened the kiss a little more, gently letting his tongue into Rachel's mouth, and brushed it against hers. Rachel had never been kissed before, but she was pretty sure this was the best kiss ever, she moaned against Finn's mouth as his tongue brushed against hers. She's not exactly sure where that sound came from, but it felt really good. One of Finn's hands landed on her knee and gently led it up until it reached her upper thigh, he grabbed her leg and moved it up a bit, to rest on his. Instictively Rachel did the same with her other leg, and Finn pulled lower body against his.

One of Finn's hands were on her upper thigh, at the hem of her dressed, which was now pushed up so much he would be able to see her panties if he leaned back. His other hand was rested on her back, while both of Rachel's were playing in his hair. When Rachel shifted her body and accidentally rubbed herself against him they both moaned, and broke off the kiss. Finn leaned forward and buried his face in her neck, while one of her hands were on his cheek and the other still playing in his hair. It all felt so good, and Rachel just wanted to keep doing this for hours maybe even do a little experimenting. But she knew this wasn't the time, she had to get home and fast otherwise her dads would kill her.

"Finn, you need to take me home. It's way past eleven and my dads are gonna kill me, and you." She said, Finn groaned but sat back, looking at her. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before getting up. They exchanged a few more quick kisses on their way to the car, and the entire drive home Finn had his hand on Rachel's leg. They drove home in silence, as Rachel replayed the feeling of Finn's lips on hers, his tongue against hers, his fingers on her tighs. A warmt spread through her body just at the though of it.

As they reached her house, they both got out in silence, hoping she could just sneak in without her fathers hearing her. As she came around the back of the car, two strong arms grabbed her by the waist, swung her around and placed her back against the car, she let out a small chuckle as two warm lips attacked her mouth.

"Finn stop, me Dad's inside." She whispered, and Finn groaned again as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Fine, but you're making it up to me." Finn said, as they walked towards the front door, however their lips kept finding each other, it wasn't until the front door flew open that they separated. Practically flying away from each other, trying to make it seem like nothing had happened. Her dad entered the doorway, looking very angry.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He yelled, storming out into the yard. Finn and Rachel both looked at each other, they actually had no idea what time it was, but based on her fathers mood it was late, very late. "It's 11.47 that's almost and hour after curfew."

"I'm sorry Doc, it was my fault..." Finn said, but Rachel's dad was not in the mood dor excuses.

"I just got a call from Mr. Schuester, Finn." Even in the dark, Rachel could see the blood drain from his face. "He was really worried about you, and wanted to know how you were doing, since he hadn't heard anything from you. Apparently there was a fight you were suppose to tell me about, but I guess you forgot." Rachel knew Finn was in trouble, which is why she kept her mouth shut. If there was one thing her father hated it was lying and keeping the thruth for him, which was ironic cause that's exactly what they were doing right now.

"I'm sorry Doc, I totally forgot." Finn said. Rachel had expected him to freak out and yell and scream but he actually remained calm, almost as if he knew he had screwed up.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, Rache's gotta get to bed now it's way after her curfew. But I guess you forgot that too." Her dad said, the dissapointment thich in his voice as he said his last sentence. Rachel hated being referred to as a little child, but she felt like it would be best if she didn't get into that right now. Her father grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her into the house.

"Doc..." Finn yelled after him as they reached the front porch.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Finn!" Her father screamed at him, and she could see Finn take in a sharp breath of air. As that hurtfull look returned to his face, all Rachel wanted to do was run to him and hug him, but she knew she couldn't. Without another word Finn turned around and headed towards his car. Quickly getting in and speeding off, so loud Rachel was sure there was gonna be marks on the asphalt. For a moment, Rachel wondered if she'd ever see Finn again, or if her dad would be able to help him after this. Clearly tonight had been a huge relapse in their relationship, she wouldn't be surprised if Finn would shut off completely against her dad. She hoped not, she knew how much Finn needed her dad, how much he needed help.

**A/N: I was suppose to be writing another chapter for The Boradway Girl And The Criminal, but somehow I ended up here instead. I'll get a chapter up for that story as soon as I can. **

**Once I know there's a whole bunch of mistakes, but it's 6.25 in the morning, and my eyes are barely open, so I'll check it another day. **

**Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it, a lot of stuff happening, please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Fights, fights, fights

That night Rachel couldn't fall asleep. The events of the day kept replaying in her head, Finn's laugh as he and her Papa made fun of her Dad, the way he smiled at her. His hand on hers in the teather, his knee against hers, the feel of his lips on her. His hand on her thigh, his tongue brushing against hers. The sound of her father yelling at them, the panic in his voice, the look on Finn's face before he left. That look, would be burned into her memory for the rest of her life. Finn had looked so hurt, after she'd calmed down a little she realized it might not be as bad as she'd made it up to be.

Her dad would make things right with Finn, or would make things right with her dad. She wasn't exactly sure who needed to apologize, Finn had betrayed his thrust by not having Rachel home at 11. But the way her dad was yelling at him, had been so out of line. It wasn't necessary to get that mad. And Rachel might not know Finn nearly as well as her dad did, but even she knew he was extremely sensitive, and yelling at him like that just seemed so wrong. Yes he had been mad, really mad, but as a psychiatrist he should know better.

It just seemed so unprofessional. And to be honest, Rachel was a little dissapointed in her dad.

When she still hadn't fallen asleep at 2 o'clock, she decided to go get a glass of water. She only made it to the stairs before she could hear yelling, coming from downstairs. Her dads were having a fight? They never fought? No, seriously they NEVER fought. Sure they had argument every now and then, but they never fought, not like this with raised voice. Rachel was about to go back to her room, and leave them alone, but when she heard Finn's name being said her legs starting moving down the stairs. She didn't wanna listen in on their fights, but she needed to know why they were talking about Finn. Had they heard from him? Was he okay, did something happen?

Rachel walked as carefull as she could, they lived in an old house and the floor was rather squeaky. She made it to the dining room door, without them hearing her. She wasn't sure if they were in the dining room or the kitchen, but there was no way she could find out without them noticing her. If she opened the diningroom door and they were in there, they would probably send her back to bed, and they would defintly stop fighting. There was no way they would ever let know they'd had a fight. Besides, it was an old house, of course the door was squeaky too.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Her Papa said.

"I know, you've told me 25 times now." Her Dad said, sarcastically. But his voice was still fill with anger.

"Exactly! I told you it was a bad idea, but you didn't listen to me. You just had to bring him here." Her Papa said, and Rachel's face fell into a deep frown as she realized they were fighting about Finn. Her Papa had said, it was a bad idea to invite him over? Rachel felt bad for Finn, having them talk about him like this, even though he couldn't hear them, but still it wasn't his fault. She didn't exactly beg him to take her home. And she was just as much a part of what they were doing, to make them so late.

"Well excuse me for actually caring about people?" Her Dad said, his voice raised. "You said you'll be nice. Hell you even said you were surprised with him." Her Dad said, and Rachel though about the conversation she'd walked in on before they'd left for the movies.

"I did like him, and I was truly surprised with him. But did Will or did he not just call, to tell you that Finn threatned to kill another boy?" Her Papa said, and Rachel swallowed a lump in her throat when she thought about Finn's fight with Karofksy.

"Oh please, Finn would never do that." Her Dad said, sounding sure of himself.

"He threatned to kill a boy, Hiram!" Her Papa yelled at his husband, frustrated.

"Like you've never threatned to kill someone, or beat them up. Or said something you regret." Her Dad replied, his voice slightly raised, but impressively calm compared to her Papa.

"He threatned to kill him." Her Papa yelled back at him, and Rachel just knew he was holding up his arms in the air, in frustration.

"Do you really think I would have brought him into home, with my husband, and my daughter, if I thought there was even the slightest possibility he was dangerous. Do you think I would have thrusted him with my only daughter, If I had even the smallest amount of doubt, to wether or not he was capable of murder?" Her Dad said, making a point Rachel really needed to hear.

"No, of course not." Her Papa said, finally calming down.

"As a psychiatrist it is my job to determine if a patient is a danger to others. And thrust me when I say the only person Finn is a threat to is himself." Her Dad said, and Rachel suddenly felt a tight knot in her stomach, at her fathers words. Finn was a threat to himself, she knew he had probelms but not that kind of problems. "Look I know you don't thrust Finn, and you don't have to. You just have to thrust me." Her Dad said, and Rachel just knew he was giving her Papa and pouting face. "Please, I mean I am your husband of 20 years, and the father of your daughter." Her Papa started laughing, and Rachel knew her Dad had won. She really hoped her Papa would reconsider his opinion of Finn.

"Fine, I thrust you, but I don't like the kid. Now let's get back to bed it's 2 o'clock in the morning, and my eyes are barely open. Rachel could hear them stumbling around, and she quickly tip toed towards the staircase, before running up the stairs and into her room. Throwing herself onto her bed, she pulled the blanket up and tried to make it look like she was asleep, and had been for the last 10 minutes. Not listening in on their conversation. A few seconds later the doop opened and quickly closed again. Rachel couldn't wait to tell Kurt, of course it was to late for him to be up and to early for him to be awake. So she'd have to wait until school, although Kurt was quite the morning person. It only took another 20 minutes and she was asleep. Exhausted from her long day, and her never ending thoughts.

"And then my Dad totally freaked, and started yelling at Finn. Apparently Finn was supposed to tell him about his fight with Karofsky and he hadn't, that and us being late and my Dad comepltely lost it. I can't believe he yelled at him like that." Rachel said, slamming her locker. Kurt and Quinn had been grilling her about last night all day, but thanks to Mr. Schuester and his watchfull eye they hadn't been able to talk in class. And actually had to listen.

"Wow, that seemed a litte...unprofessional." Quinn said.

"Thank you. That'w what I've been thinking." Rachel said, happy to hear that it wasn't just her overreacting to her fathers behavior.

"Forget about that. I still can't believe he kissed you. Are you sure you're not making this up?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow playfully at her.

"Yes, Kurt I'm sure. It was a bit to real to be a dream, thank you very much." Rachel said sarcastically, Rachel knew Kurt was just playing with her, and that on the inside he was jumping up and down from excitement.

"Well here's your chance to prove it." Kurt said, nodding his head towards Finn who was walking down the same hallway they were standing in. When Rachel caught eyecontact with him, he immediately looked away, down at his feet. She just knew her Dad yelling at him, would have it's consequenses. She wondered if Finn would ever talk to her again, and more importantly would he ever talk to her Dad again. She took a deep breath, just as he was about to walk past them.

"Hi, Finn." She said, giving him a shy smile, she held her breath, hoping he wouldn't run away and never look back. He started breathing again when he stopped, but instead of answering he just stood in front of her. Moving his feet uncomfortable as he looked to the ground, he looked like he wanted to say something. But instead he walked away, quickly. Rachel's smile fell into a frown as she watched him walk away.

"Wow, your Dad must have scared the crap out of him." Kurt said, as he crossed his arms over his chest and joined Rachel in her stare after him.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Quinn asked, worriedly.

"Yeah." Rachel said, in a deep sigh. She knew Quinn was right, this was really bad. Finn needed her Dad, she would have to fix this somehow.

As Quinn and Rachel entered Rachel's house that afternoon, giggling at the top of their lungs, their laughter was cut short when they were met by both of Rachel's dads in the livingroom. Her Dad was NEVER home so early, he never came home before atleast 5 o'clock. He look really worried, he even looked like he had been crying, or was just about to.

A thousand thoughts ran through Rachel's head, did something happen, to her Grandmother? Her Grandfather? Her Nana? One of her cousins, did the practice burn down, had a robbery, was her Papa okay? And then her fathers usual whereabouts hit her, Finn. This was the time where her Dad usually had his meetings with Finn. Why would he be home, now? A lump feeling began in the throat, Finn...Was he okay? Did something happen to him?

"Dad what are you doing home?" She asked, she was almost to afraid to ask, to afraid of her answer. But she needed to know. "Did something happen?"

"Finn..." Her Dad begin, but stopped to take a deep breath. At this point Rachel wasn't breathing at all. "He didn't show up for out usual appointment today. I've called him a dozen times now and texted him and left a ton of messages, but I can't get in touch with him." Her fathers voice was shaky, the panic clear in his voice.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked, her voice a little raised, she couldn't help it. She was freaking out. If her father was in panic, it was bad, he never panicked, about anything. He was always the one to calm her and her Papa down, whenever something bad happened.

"Probably nothing." Her Papa said, trying ease the tension on the room. Both Rachel and her Dad were freaking out, the look on her Dad's face was something Rachel had never seen before. And she relaly hoped she never would. She figured that was what he looked like when he was worried.

"Probably?" Rachel almost yelled at him. But before she could say another word her Dad interrupted her.

"Rachel, did you see him at school today?" He asked, taking a step towards him, Rachel wanted to yell at him and tell him that this was all his fault, but the look on his face stopped her.

"Yes, I saw him in the hallway. I said hi, but he didn't answer." She said, panic starting to rise in her own body.

"How bout classes?" Her Dad asked, clearly just as freaked out as her, if not more. She shook her head, unable to form words. Her Dad walked over to them, until he was standing right in front of Rachel, looking down in her eyes. "Rachel if you see him, you have to tell him to call me, immediately. You two Quinn." He said, looking at Quinn, the desperate panic in his voice, making the first tear fall down Rachel's cheek.

"This is all your fault." She said, her Dad, Papa and Quinn all stared at her in shock. "You shouldn't have yelled at him like that. It's all your fault!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Rachel..." Her Papa said, trying to calm her down.

"No, don't try to pretend it's not. You know it is." Her Dad had tears forming in his own eyes, Rachel wasn't sure if it was becuase she was yelling at him like this for the first time, or because he knew she was right and was hitting a nerve, or maybe both. She knew what she was doing right now was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. She was too worked up, to let it go. "If anything happens to him, it's all on you." She said, pointing her finger at him. "You were suppose to help him, he needed you! And you let him down, because we we're 45 minutes late. And he needed you Dad, and you let him down." When tears started falling from her Dad's eyes, she felt her stomach turning. She'd been so out of line, she'd made her Daddy cry. As a violent sub escaped her throat, she stormed up the stairs and into her room. She could hear Quinn call behind her.

She threw herself onto her bed, and let go of all of her emotions.

"Rachel." Quinn's soft voice said behind her, a hand reaching out to touch Rachel's back.

"I can't believe I just yelled at my Dad." She said, sitting up to face Quinn and wipe away some of her tears. "I've never yelled at him before." She was still in shock of her own behavior, she never talked to anyone like that.

"Wait, you've never yelled at your Dad before?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Rachel couldn't help but laugh, when she heard how that sounded. She was 18, she should have yelled at her Dad a million times, but thruth is she hadn't. She'd never had that 'parents are the worst thing in the world' fase. She'd always gotten along great with her Dads.

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"Wow, wanna switch parents?" Quinn asked, and they both started laughing. "Do you think Finn's gonna be okay?" Quinn asked, and they both turned serious again. Small frowns appearing on both of their faces.

"I don't know." Rachel said, truthfully. "I think Kurt's right. Something is really wrong with Finn. Maybe not him specifically, both something in his life is really really wrong. I'm worried about him."

"Me too." Quinn said, and Rachel looked at her surprised, she never would have imagined Quinn to say those words. And about Finn Hudson? "With everything you've told about him, and...all you have to do is look at him and you just know something's not right. I think Kurt's right. But if anyone can help him it's your Dad, right?" Quinn said, smiling. And Rachel wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Rachel or herself.

"He can't help him, if Finn won't talk to him." Rachel said, but before Quinn could answer to that, her Dad appeared in the doorframe. Gently knocking on it, making his presence known.

"Quinn, can I please talk to Rachel for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." Quinn said, getting up from the bed. "I'll call you later." She said, giving Rachel a smile, before walking out of the room.

"Daddy I'm so sorry." Rachel began, but her Dad stopped her by holding up a hand.

"It's okay, you were right. I overreacted, I shouldn't have yelled at Finn like that. But please know that the only reason I did it was because I was worried about you. You're never late and your Papa and I were so worried, I had all these crazy thoughts, like you've been mugged, or been in a car accident. I was so scared, and no matter what you will always be my number one priority you're my daughter." He sat down on the bed in front of Rachel, cupping her cheeks with his big hands. Rachel felt so bad for yelling at him, of course they had been worried, god only knows how much, Rachel hadn't even thought of that.

"Daddy I'm so sorry." Rachel said, tears starting to rise in her eyes again.

"It's okay sweety." Her Dad said, cutting her off. "As a guy who took a girl out, Finn should have had you home by curfew." He began, but Rachel cut him off, needing to defend Finn. It wasn't only his fault.

"I wasn't his fault..." She said, but her Papa appeared in the door, leaning against it, and cutting her off.

"As the boy Finn had a responsibility, what if he had been any other boy, think we would have let you go out with him again? Think any parent would? No, Finn ruined his chances on getting us to like him. You and I both know that if he had been any other boy we wouldn't even be having this conversation, right now." Her Papa said, leaning against the doorway. Rachel knew he was right, no parent in their right mind would have let their daughter go out with Finn again, after he broke curfew, on the very first date. But it wasn't really a date, was it? But her Papa was still wrong about one thing, Finn wasn't any boy.

"But he isn't any other boy." Rachel said, looking between her Dad and her Papa. Her Papa was looking at her Dad, who was looking at his hands in his lap.

"You're right. And with that being said, you were right about what you said in the living room. I've spent many _many _hours getting Finn to thrust me, and I might have ruined all of that Iby yelling at him. I know that. I lost my temper, and with any other boy it would have been completely justified, but with Finn it was wrong. I know what yelling at him does, and it was unproffesional off me. I should be able to seperate my private life and my buisness. I made a mistake, and I own up to that." Rachel didn't know what to say to that, he was right, it was all the things she'd been mad at him about, but he was also owning up to it. And admitting he was wrong. It really meant a lot to Rachel, cause she knew how much he must hate this. "And as soon as I'm able to reach Finn, I'm gonna tell him that." Rachel felt a huge grin appear on her face, as she leaned forward to hug her Dad.

"I think that's a great idea, and I think you should ask him over for dinner again." Her Papa said, and Rachel and her Dad but stared at him in disbelief. "It'll be nice to have someone to talk to who actually know the diffrense between football and baseball." Rachel and her Dad started chuckling at that.

"It's so confusing, they don't use their feet in either." Her Dad said, about to start up a never ending discussion of why it's called football, when they mostly use their hands. Her Papa just chuckled to himself as he walked out of her room again.

"So has your Dad talked to Finn yet?" Kurt asked, as he opened his locker to get his books for Spanish, Quinn and Rachel standing on each side of him. Depsite many attemps her Dad still hadn't been able to reach Finn, he's called him practically once every minute since their conversation yesterday, without luck. Rachel had even tried calling him herself, but also without luck. She'd never seen her Dad so freaked out, an around 10 o'clock he had been ready to drive to Finn's house, but her Papa had talked him out of it. Saying that Finn would call once he was ready, and that he probably just needed a little time.

"No, not yet." Rachel said, she could see Quinn and Kurt's eyes land on something behind her. She turned around to find Finn, standing at his locker further down the hall.

"Go talk to him." Kurt said, all of them turning their attention towards Finn.

"You think that's a good idea?" Rachel asked. She still wasn't sure where she stood with Finn, especially not after that night. And he did blow her off, yesterday.

"You promised your Dad, you would tell him to call him. If you don't I will." Kurt said, getting ready to face Finn, but Rachel grabbed him his sleeve and pulled him back. Kurt had a way of being...well...truthfully honest, and yes that was a good quality. Just maybe not, when you're dealing with a high tempered bipolar teenager.

"NO!" Rachel hissed. "I'll do it. Just wait here." She took quick steps as she approached Finn's locker, hoping she could get to him before he had a chance to walk away. She reached his locker, just as she shot it. When his eyes landed on her, he took a step backwards, almost like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Hi, Finn." She said, smiling at him sweetly. Hoping it would lighten the tension, but when he didn't answer she continued. "My Dad's been worrying sick about you, you should really call him." Finn's eyes fell to the ground, and stayed there.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me." He said, his voice so low, Rachel could barely hear him.

"He does Finn. He feels so bad for yelling at you, he really wants to apologize." She said, taking a step towards him, putting her hand on his arm. His eyes left the ground and landed on her arm, she debated wether or not she should remove it, but when he didn't say anything or tried to pull away, she left it there. "You should call him Finn, or go to your meeting today. Atleast text him, he's freaking out." Rachel said, giving him another smile, trying to make him feel more comfortable she ran her hand gently up and down his arm.

"He's never yelled at me before." Finn said, his voice sounding like a young child being yelled at for the first time by a stranger. When he looked up and into her eyes, that was exactly what she saw. He looked scared, hurt, betrayed. Her heart broke just by the look in his eyes, and she just really wanted to hug him, and tell him eyerything was gonna be okay. She knew she couldn't, not yet, so she did the second best thing. She took another step towards him, and placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"He's really sorry Finn. I've never seen him like this before, he's so worried about you. Do you want me to call him for you? Or go with you to your meeting? Let me help you Finn." She said, looking into his eyes, and praying to god he would let her help him.

"You'll help me?" He asked, looking at his in confusion. Like he couldn't believe she wanted to help _him_.

"Yes, whatever you need. Just tell me." She said, running her tumb back and forth on his cheek. He nodded slowly.

"I'll go call him." He said, and Rachel pulled out a pen from her backpag. Taking his hand and writing her number on it.

"Here's my number. If you need anything or just wanna talk, or watch a movie or something. Call me, or text me. I don't always answer my calls." She said, signing his hand with a 'Call me, love Rachel' wrapped in a heart, on the palm of his hand.

"Thanks Rachel." He said, giving her a weak smile. She gave him a real one, and walked back towards Kurt and Quinn. Who had been watching her conversation with Finn, intensely. They both looked surprised, she had just been talking to Finn Hudson, she'd been touching Finn Hudson, she just freaking wrote her number on his hand. Rachel couldn't even believe it herself. She reached her friends, but before any of them had a chance to say something, Kurt was being pushed side first against the locker. Rachel's back was pushed into the lockers to, her hand being crushed between her body weight and the locker. A pain shot through her hand, and she looked up just in time to see Quinn get the same treatment.

She didn't have to look at her attackers to know that it was Karofsky, and some of his stupid football friends. What she didn't expect, was for Karofsky to be slammed against the lockers too, and being held in place there. She got back on her feet, and Kurt pulled her towards him and Quinn, watching Finn pinning Karosky against a locker.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled, and Rachel felt panic rise in her body. The last time they did this it didn't end well.

"You! Actually." Karosky replied, pushing Finn in the chest to get him to let go of him.

"Then take it out on my and not her. You fucking coward!" Finn screamed back, and for a second a smile appeared on Rachel's face when she realized he was standing up for her. No one had ever done that for her before, her smile was quickly replaced by a frown, when Karosky pushed Finn in the chest, hard, making him stumble backwards.

"What did you call me, freak?" Karosky asked, giving Finn a deathfull glare. Staring him down, as he got back on his feet. He walked right into Karosky, standing mere inches from him, Finn was a few inches taller than Karofsky, so he seemed more threatning. A small amount of time went by, where no one said anything, and no one moved. It was only about the quater of a second, but to Rachel it seemed like minutes.

"You heard me. Only cowards pushed innocent girls around." Finn said, boldly. But as soon as he finished his sentence Karofsky pushed him in the chest once more, this time he flew backwards and into the lockers behind him.

"Who are you calling a coward, freak." Karofsky spit at Finn, who quickly got back on his feet and slammed Karofsky against the locker. Karofsky got back on his feet and shoved Finn again, Finn threw a punch hitting Karofsky right in the face. Karofsky hit him back. Punches were thrown back and forth, the sound of bones hitting bones and slamming against the lockers, echoed around the hallway as everyone stood in completely silence. No one dared to say a single word, better yet interferre. The only other sounds, were people's gasps.

Finn knocked Karosky to the ground, sat on top of him and pucnhed him in the face repeatedly, a few of Karosky's football friends arrived. Two of them, grabbed Finn's arms and pulled him up, slamming him against the lockers. His face colliding with the metal, made a loud bang. Rachel felt dizzy just thinking about how much that must have hurt, more people gasped, and someone yelled to go get a teacher. When Finn got backed on his feet and turned around, he was bleady a lot from his nose. Thick lines of blood running, never endingly into his mouth. His teeth red from the blood. Rachel thought she was gonna throw up, but the sick feeling in her stomach was replaced by something even worse, when Finn knocked out three of Karosky's friends, and headed towards him.

He got a hold of his shirt and slammed him into the lockers, hitting him repeatedly. Luckily Mr. Schue arrived and pulled Finn away. Grabbing him by his shirt and holding him against the locker on the opposet side. He stood in between the two boys, holding a hand to both of their chests, to separate them.

"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled.

"Hudson's a freaking loser, who can't take a fucking joke." Karofsky spat, and Finn charged of towards him, but Mr. Schue stopped him and kept him in place. "Too bad your boyfriend arrived just in time to save your ass. Would have been fun to kick your ass, here in front of everyone. So everyone can see what a fucking loser you are, just like your Daddy." Karofsky said mockingly.

"Finn." Mr. Schue said firmly, and looked at Finn, who stopped in his tracks and stood still, glaring at Karofsky who just smiled his stupid smile.

"One day Hudson, one day when Mr. Schue isn't around to save you, you're mine. You hear that you're fucking mine! Unless all that time with that fag Berry, has turned you into a homo too." Karofsky said, and Rachel could feel the anger rise in her body. How dare he talk about her Dad like that.

"David! Principal's office right now!" Mr. Schue yelled, letting go of Karosky to hold onto Finn who was not red in the face from anger. His jaw clenched so much, his teeth could crack at any moment.

"You know I saw him the other day when I was having launch with my Dad. Arm wrapped around his _husband, _kissing in public. You know it's so fucking disgusting, why do we have to watch their sickness. Almost made me throw up. But I bet you like that don't you? I wonder if that little slut of his is a fag too?" Karofsky said, Finn threw a punch at him but missed, as Mr. Schue struggled to keep him in away from Karofsky. As mad as Rachel was, and as much as she wanted Karofsky to pay for what he said about her Dads, she was also afraid. Afraid of what Finn would do, and based on the desperate look on Mr. Schue's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"Don't you fucking call her that!" Finn screamed.

"Holy shit. Do you fucking like her?" Karofsky asked taking a stop forward. Putting himself in the danger zone, as Finn's knuckles were turning white with how hard he was clenching his fists. "Oh...I bet you like that huh? Fucking her, and then go cry to Daddy." Karofsky said, running his finger down his face and making a pouty face, like he was crying. Finn completely lost it, and got out of Mr. Schue's grip. He stormed forward and slammed Karofsky against the locker, and slamming him onto the floor. Finn started beating on his face, as Mr. Schue tried to pull him off.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that!" Finn yelled, punching Karofsky so hard he was starting to bleed. Mr. Schue again tried to pull him off but was unsuccesfull.

"Get Coach Beiste." He yelled into the crowd of students, gathered in the hallway to watch the fight. When no one moved, he got up to yell it at the student standing closest to him, the young boy quickly made his way through the crowd, searching for Coach Beiste. Finn was still beating at Karofsky, screaming at him.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that, you got that you fucking punk!" He screamed, as Karofsky got in a punch to Finn's chin, giving him enough time to push Finn of him, and switch places. So that he was the one, trapping Finn to the ground.

"Don't what huh freak? Don't call her a _slut_?" Karofsky said, putting pressure on the word slut, making it a mocking tone. "Slut. Slut. Slut. Slut. Fucking slut." He said, in between punches, blood from his mouth dripping onto Finn's face, which was covered in his own blood. He had a huge scratch on his right side, right next to his eye, the kind that turned into a big black eye. His nose still bleeding, so was his mouth. Now with it's own blood.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that, ever. Don't ever talk about her, don't even fucking look at her, or I'll fucking kill you! You got that, I'm gonna crack your fucking skull! You hear me!" Finn got in another good punch and knocked Karofsky off him. As they both stood back up, Mr. Schue tried to pull them apart, but Finn just pushed him away, and made his way back to hitting Karofsky.

"Finn." Mr. Schue yelled, the panic in his voice had returned, and it had the same affect on Rachel as it did the first time. Finn didn't even flinch, Mr. Schue tried again but still nothing. Coach Beiste arrived just in that second, and helped pull them apart.

"You son of a bitch, you're fucking dead!" Finn yelled, Mr. Schue held Finn in a police lock, with his arm behind his back, as he held him against the locker. Coach Beiste was struggling to keep Karosky in place to.

"You better bring it Hudson. Any time, any place." Karofsky yelled.

"It's your dead man, you just name it." Finn said, surprisingly calm. Which made Mr. Schue call his name again, still without any response. Thankfully Coach Beiste interrupted their threats.

"Alright let's go, principal's office princess." Coach Beiste said, turning to look at Mr. Schue. "Got it Will?" She asked, and when he said yes, she lead Karosky down the hallway.

"You better fuck that slut of your until she can't walk, tonight. Cause it'll be the last you'll ever get, after I'm done with you." Karofsky yelled, as Coach Beiste let him down the hall, sending Finn into another rage outburst.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that, ever. Don't ever talk about her, don't even fucking look at her, or I'll fucking kill you! You got that, I'm gonna crack your fucking skull! You hear me!" Finn yelled after him, in returne Karofsky held up his middelfinger at him, just as he and Coach Beiste dissapeared down another hallway. "You're a fucking coward, Karofsky." Finn yelled, he began hitting the locker next to him, with his free arm. The loud bangs echoing in the hallway, again and again.

"Finn." Mr. Schue called, panic in his voice. Finn began struggling to get out of the grip he had on him.

"Get back here Karofsky, let's settle this right now. Do you hear me, you fucking coward." He yelled, as he continued hitting the lockers, banging his head against the locker to, as he continued yelling unhearable words, most of them curse words.

"Rachel, call you Dad and get him down here right now." Mr. Schuester turned to look at her, panic in his voice, as she dug out her phone. Finn was still hitting the locker, banging his head against it, as he screamed and yelled something else she didn't understand either, most of it anger growls. Tears began streaming down her face, as she typed in her Dad's number and pressed call.

"All right that's enough. Everyone back to classes." Mr. Schuester said, and the hallway started to empty out. Everyone going back to their classes.

"Rachel?" Her Dad said, as he picked up, but Rachel just let out a huge sob. "Rachel, is everything okay? What's arong?" Her Dad asked, unable to form words Rachel handed over her phone to Mr. Schue, who quickly took it. Struggling to hold both that, and Finn.

"Hiram, you have to come to the school. Right now." He said, the panic in his voice forcing another sob from her throat, as Kurt ran small circles on her back. Struggling to keep his own emotions in place to. What they had just witnessed, had by far been the most scaring thing to ever happen to Rachel. She felt so helpless. "Okay, I'll see you there." Mr. Schue said and handed the phone back to Rachel. "Okay, Finn, listen to me? Finn listen." He said, his voice a little raised but other than that it was completely calm. And Rachel though of what her Dad had said, 'if you're calm he's calm'. Finn had zero reaction, instead he got out of his grip and pushed Mr. Schue of him, hard.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed, she instantly regretted it. But she just had to say something, she had to do something. She was so scared, she had never seen Finn like that. Finn immideately stopped and stared at her. Tears in his eyes, as he took a step backwards. Never breaking eye contact with her. When he finally did, he looked down at his hands then over at Mr. Schuester, like he'd just had an out of body experience, and the past events were just coming back to him.

He looked between Rachel and Mr. Schue, hyperventilating. Then stormed off, down the halls. Mr. Schue ran after him, but Rachel just stood back. Shocked, unsure of what to do, or say, or think. It wasn't until Kurt touched her arm, that she took her eyes of the place where Finn had just been.

"Rachel go after him." He said, and she turned around facing him. Looking at him like he was insane, had they just witnessed the same fight?

"Kurt's right Rachel. You said you would help him, he needs you right now." Quinn said, and Rachel knew she was right. She had just promised Finn that she would help him, not 10 minutes ago. She nodded a few times, then took of in the same direction as Finn and Mr. Schue.

She found them at the parking lot. Finn was sitting against a car, hyperventilating. His legs rubbing up and down the asphalt. Starting at the bend of the knee, the ball of his feet being running against the asphalt until it was completely streched out. Then back to the knee and down again, the rubbing fitting his quick breathing. While his hands where fisted together, and ran up and down his legs. His entire body looked tension, like it was about to burst at any moment. Mr. Schue was sitting next to him, talking. But Finn had this distance look in his eyes, that made Rachel think he wasn't hearing it.

As the main entrance door behind her closed, and she started walking to them. A car pulled up the parkinglot, speeding. It was her Dad's car. He drove all the way up next to the car Finn was sitting against, stopping arubtly and getting out without turning the car off. So unlike the same Dad, who needed an empty parking space on both sides and in front of him, to park his car. Her Dad got out the car and ran to Finn, and so did Rachel.

"Finn?" Her Dad asked, getting down on his knees and sat in front of Finn. "Finn, it's okay, it's Hiram. Dr. Berry, Doc?" He said, smiling at Finn. Rachel slowly walked towards them, waiting for her Dad to tell her not to come. But instead he looked up and smiled at her, encouraging her to come closer, and she did. Sitting down next to Finn. "Finn, I know you can hear me." He tried again. It wasn't until now that Rachel noticed the tears running down his cheeks. Her Dad must have noticed them to cause he leaned forward, and wiped them away. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here now." He said, placing a hand on Finn's face.

Very slowly Finn looked up at him.

"Why did you yell at me?" He asked, his voice so broken it made tears appear in Rachel's eyes again. "You yelled at me. You've never yelled at me."

"I know, Finn. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have...I should't...I'm so sorry." Her Dad said, tears appearing in his eyes too. Rachel could only begin to imagine how this must feel for him, to see how his loss of control was hurting Finn. "Finn, I'm so sorry. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have done it, and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

It took a second for Finn to react, and Rachel could almost hear her father holding his breath, while waiting for his sentence. After a few seconds Finn nodded, and her Dad let out the breath Rachel knew he was holding.

"Thank you." He said, truthfully.

"Are you mad at me?" Finn asked. Sounding so hurt, Rachel could litterally feel her heart break into a thousand pieces. That was probably why he hadn't shown up to his appointment, or returned any of his calls. He probably thought he was calling to cancel their meeting, or tell him to stay away from his daughter. But her father quickly wiped away whatever feard Finn might have had.

"No, of course not. Yes, you should have had Rachel home bu curfew, but you guys are young. You're 18, you're suppose to break the rules." He said, chuckling, making Rachel and Mr. Schue chuckle too, but Finn didn't. "But I'm not mad at you. I just lost my temper, kind of like you do. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be mad at you forever, in fact I've already forgiven you." He said, sitting down on his butt at the asphalt. Rachel did the same time, as her legs were screaming at her for blood. Finn took a deep breath, trying to calm his hyperventilation down, but without luck. "Hey, it's okay. Just breathe." Her Dad said, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder, Finn took another deep breath but still without luck. "Here." Her Dad said, pulling Rachel a little closer, he took her hand and placed it over Finn's heart. Then he took Finn's hand and placed it on Rachel's stomach. Rachel could feel his quick heartbeath, clearly under his shirt. "This is what we practiced, remember? When Rachel breathes in, you breathe in. When she breathes out, you breathes out. Okay?" He asked, and Finn nodded.

Rachel finally understood what her Dad was doing, and took deep steady breaths, until she could feel Finn's breathing slow down. When his breathing had slowed down, she placed her free hand on his leg, and he stopped moving it. His other leg stopped after a few seconds, too.

"Finn what happened?" Her Dad asked, Finn's body instantly tensed again, his legs starting to move into their old rythm. Rachel ran her thumb back and forth over his jeans, trying to get him to relax again.

"He got into a fight with David Karofsky." Mr. Schue said.

"Karofsky?" Rachel's Dad asked, his tone not happy with the sound of that name. "Why? What happened?" He asked, but Finn still didn't answer. Instead his gaze was solely focused on something on the wall behind her Dad.

"I don't know, I didn't see it start." Mr. Schue said, and Rachel remembered why Finn had gotten into the fight. He was protecting her, she felt a warm feeling run through her body at the thought of what he'd just done for her. She needed to tell her Dad that, she couldn't have him think it was Fin's fault.

"Karofsky pushed me, Kurt and Quinn into the lockers. And Finn was just standing up for us. He was just trying to protect me." She said, and she felt Finn's eyes move from the wall to her. His fingers gently touching the tip of hers, on the hand on his leg. She dropped her eyes, to watch their fingers.

"What?" Her Dad asked, getting a little worked up himself, over the thought of someone pushing his daughter into lockers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I hurt my hand a little, but it's fine. That nose isn't, though." Rachel said, pointing towards Finn's nose, which was still bleeding. Not as much as earlier, but there was still blood running out of it now and then. Blood that was already dry, covering his lips and around his nose.

"Who is this Karosky kid, and why hasn't anything been done?" Her Dad asked Mr. Schue, voice slightly raised.

"I'll go talk to Figgins about it. Thanks for coming, I didn't know what to do." Mr. Schue said, as he got up.

"You're welcome. And thanks for calling me." Her Dad said, as he shook hands with Mr. Schue. "I'm taking Finn and Rachel home with me."

"Yeah, sure. Rachel I'll see you tomorrow for Glee. And Finn, please stop by my office." And with that Mr. Schue left. Leaving Hiram alone with the kids.

"Finn I need to know exactly what happened with Karofsky? Okay?" Her Dad said, looking between her and Finn. Finn however looked at Rachel, she looked down to see their faces right next to each other. She hadn't even though about how close they were until that moment. Slowly he moved his hand, until his fingers were interwined with hers.

"I'm sorry." He said, and Rachel could see her Dad raising an eyebrow in confusion, at the corner of her eye.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Karofsky's just being mean." She said, smiling at him.

"No one should talk to you like that." Finn said, looking at her lips. Rachel couldn't ehlp but laugh at that.

"After today, I don't think they will." She said, chuckling, and Finn let out a small chuckle himself.

"Good." Finn said, after a minute, completely serious. "I know I lost my temper, it's just when he started talking about you like that, I just...I lost it." Finn said, like he was apologizing to her.

"It's okay Finn. You don't have to apologize for anything. Karofsky's the one who started it." She said, placing her hand on his cheek, and giving him a reasurring smile. Rachel turned her attention towards her Dad, then. "Can we go home now I really have to pee." She said, making both her Dad and Finn laugh.

"Yeah, I kinda wanna go to. This blood is really itching, and I can barely move my face. Also I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with my eye." Finn said, and her Dad started laughing again.

"Sure. Let's get you crazy kids home." He said, getting up and taking Rachel's hand. Helping her up. "But I wanna talk about this Finn, I need to know exactly what happened." Her Dad said, giving Finn a serious look, as he held out a hand for him to. Helping him up.

The car ride back to the house was spent in silence, well except for her Dad's singing. The whole ride actually went with that, he was singing along to Bust A Move, while her and Finn tried not to laugh.

When they returned home they were greeted by her Papa, with a very confused look on his face. As he greeted his husband and daughter home, way earlier than they were supposed to.

And with a bleeding Finn Hudson.

**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating this so soon, but I had a bad day. And well this, Modern Family and Glee is kinda my coping mechanism. So god bless the awfullness of being 16. :)**

**Also thank you to everyone to favorited, followed and reviewed to this story, it means the world to me. You guys are awesome. **

**Hope you liked the new chapter. Once again it's 5.34 in the morning, so I'm not gonna read it over but I will. And I might edit some of it, once I do. I'm not a 100 percent saitisfied with the fight scene. Any how, hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think.**

**Also has anyone figured out what's 'behind' Finn's bipolar. I've been dropping a few hints, don't think there's enought to figure it all out, but I'm curious if someone's onto something. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Perfect Boyfriend Material

"And you brought him back here, what the hell where you thinking Hiram?" Rachel's Papa yelled. Her Dad's had been fighting for the last 10 minutes. It started pretty much the second they arrived home. From the minute they opened the door, Rachel could see her Papa was not happy. It hadn't even been a minute before her Dad had asked her and Finn to leave the room, and go to her room. They had only made it to the top of the staircase, before the yelling had started.

"I can't believe you. Just yesterday you were telling me to invite him to dinner again, and now you're telling me to leave him at the school, which he hates, while in the middel of a panic attack, alone." Her Dad said. Rachel was sitting at the end of the staircase, looking at the closed door to the diningroom, listening to her Dad's fight. Althought the closed door wasn't doing much to low their yelling.

"No, of course not." Her Papa said, a little calmed down.

"Then what?" Her Dad yelled back frustrated.

"I don't know. How 'bout you take him to the practice, and handle this like a professional, and not..." Her Papa said, stombling off. Unable to find the words he was looking for.

"And not what?" Her Dad asked, voice slightly raised.

"A Dad." Her Papa said, and Rachel couldn't help but smile at that. She was almost a 100 percent sure that her Dad felt some kind of 'fatherly' responsibility towards Finn, and it looked like her Papa had picked up on it too.

"I am a Dad."

"You're Rachel's Dad, Hiram. Not Finn's." Her Papa yelled back, and Rachel's smile turned into a deep frown. For a second she wondered if Finn could hear them. She hoped not. He already seemed so sad, all the time, he didn't need this. He was still waiting in her room, she'd gone back downstairs to see what was going on, but had only made it to the end of the staircase, listening to their fight. This was the third time in just a couple of days, they'd fought like this. About Finn. She felt a little mad at Finn, for her Dad's fighting like this. But she also felt mad at her Papa for how he was threathing Finn. She also felt a little mad at her Dad, although she wasn't sure why. She just did. "I just...I don't think you're being very professional about this whole Finn thing." Her Papa said, his voice now calm.

"I see. No you're exactly right." Her Dad started, the sarcasm thick in his tone. "The professional thing to do, would have to give him a clap on the back and leave him alone at the school. After he just got into a huge fight, standing up for _our_ daughter."

"What?" Her Papa asked, surprised.

"Apparently this Karofsky kid pushed Rachel, Quinn and Kurt into the lockers. And Finn stood up for her." Her Dad said, warming Rachel's heart at the thought of what Finn had done for her. "But you're absolutely right, I should have just left him there. It's not like I owe him a thank you, or anything like that." Her Dad continued, the sarcasm coming back.

"Hiram." Her Papa tried to stop him, but was unsuccesfull.

"No, no you were totally right. I don't owe him anything, it's not like he protected my _only _daughter from a bully, and got into a fight for it."

"But it wasn't just a fight." Her Papa interrupted, yelling at his husband and startling Rachel. "If Will calls you in complete panic, telling you to come as soon as possible, it's a little more than just a fight. You told me yourself that Finn get's into fights all the time, I don't hear Will calling you over that." Her Papa said, and he was now the one with sarcasm in his voice.

"A fight he got into after standing up for your daughter." Her Dad yelled back.

"So what? Just because he likes her, you're gonna excuse all of his actions?" Her Papa asked. And Rachel felt a smile find it's way back to her lips. Her Papa thought Finn liked her.

"He really does like her doesn't he?" Her Dad asked, his voice changing from anger to happiness. And Rachel could just imagine his wicked smile. "You know today at the parkinglot, she touched him. And he didn't move or flinch or tried to pull away. It took me over a year before I was able to even shake hands with him, yes he's gotten a lot better since. But...it calmed him down. It was like Rachel's prensence in all, calmed him down. And he beated up that Karofsky kid, because he hurt Rachel..." Her Dad stombled off, lost in his own thoughts. The smile on Rachel's face, growing bigger and bigger with each of his words. "And the way he was with her, back at the practice, at dinner...I think he really likes her."

"I know Hiram, that's the problem." Her Papa yelled back, frustrated. And the smile on Rachel's face fell into another deep frown. She was starting to wonder if her Papa was ever gonna like Finn, if he was ever gonna let her go out with him. More less even let him into the house again. If not what would it mean for her and Finn? Or her Dad and Finn?

"Would it really be that bad? If he liked her?" Her Dad asked.

"Yes." Her Papa answered immediately. No hint of doubt in his voice, what so ever. "And since when are you so happy about the idea of Rachel with a boy? When she was 12 you told her that sex before marriage was punished with death?" Her Papa asked, and Rachel had actually been wondering that same thing herself. Her Dad never liked any boy, and the only reason he'd ever let her be friends with Kurt is because it was clear even at 5 that he was gay.

"I don't like it. But to be honest I'll rather have her be with someone I know, and not sneak around behind our backs. Don't you want that too?"

"Of course I do. I just don't like the idea of her and Finn. He's gonna break her heart, Hiram." Her Papa said, and Rachel couldn't blame him. She was having the same fear as her Papa. She really liked Finn, and wanted to be with him more than anything, but she was also scared. Scared that he was gonna break her heart, he certainly seemed like the type. Her Papa was right, Finn wasn't the perfect boyfriend material. But she had a feeling he could be.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Her Dad said, sounding sure of himself. There was a small pause, before he began again. "You just don't know him like I do. I'm telling you LeRoy, he's a great kid. He's so sweet, and he says the funniest things. He has this way of saying things that just crack me up, and be completely serious about it. And when he get's really excited he starts talking _really_ really fast. He has all these walls build around him and there's a million death traps, but once you get past that, you'll meet this amazing sweet young boy." Rachel felt her heart grow warm, from her Dad's words. She really hoped she was able to meet that boy he was talking about one day. "He doesn't deserve...he doesn't deserve it. He could be so many great things if... if he could just...it's bad LeRoy. You can't even begin to imagine how bad it is, and I wanna help him so bad. But I can't. And I can't just let him go, if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna help that boy. Because I promised him, and I'm all he's got." Her Dad's voice was starting to crack up. And Rachel had tears pressing off her own, she knew something was off with Finn. Kurt was right, she could only begin to imagine how bad it really was. "I'm all he's got. And I can't let him down. I won't." Her Dad began again. "Everybody's always let him down, I'm not gonna do it. I won't."

"I know. And I'm sorry, I trust you." Her Papa said. Silence broke over the room, and Rachel knew they were done fighting. She got up from her seat and made her way up the stairs. Taking in all information she'd just gotten, she was still trying to wrap her head around it all. If her Dad was the only person Finn had, then what about his parents? There were so many questions circling in her head, she was so caught up in her own thoughts that it wasn't until the bathroom door of her room opened, that she realized she was back in her room.

Finn walked out of the bathroom, the blood on his face having been cleaned off.

"They're fighting about me, aren't they?" He asked, carefully. Rachel didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. Her silence was enough answer for Finn.

"I can't believe this. I mess up everything, everything I fucking touch." He said, his voice raised as he sat down on the footend of Rachel's bed, running his hand through his hair.

"It's not you fault Finn." Rachel said, sitting down on her knees at the floor in front of him, her hands in her lap as she looked up at him. Her heart slightly breaking from the pained look on his face.

"How can you say that Rachel? Your Dads are downstairs fighting over me. I shouldn't even be here." He said, his voice full of selfdespair that Rachel just couldn't take.

"It's just a fight Finn, they'll get over it." She said, moving closer to him and placing her hands on his knees.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" He asked, looking up at her in confusion, before quickly looking back down. Only holding eye contact for a quarter of a second.

"Why would I be?" She asked, joining him in confusion. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to be mad at? He saved her from Karofsky, if anything she should be thanking him.

"Because your Dads are fighting over me, I know they never fight, your Dad's told me. And now they're down there screaming and yelling at each other and it's all fault. You should hate me..." He said, his last sentence so low it was almost a whisper.

"I don't hate you Finn. I could never hate you. And my Dads are fine, they're not even fighting anymore." She said, chuckling. Hoping it would give Finn the reassurance he needed.

"Your Papa hates me." The pained, self hatred look on his face breaking Rachel's heart. All she wanted to do was reach over and hug him. And when he talked, his voice sounding like it was about to crack she just couldn't fight it anymore. She leaned in, placed her hand behind his head and pulled him towards her. He was stiff at first, but once she started gently stroking his hair he relaxed into her embrace. Placing his own hands on her hips.

"He doesn't hate you Finn, he's just worried. He's worried you're gonna hurt me." Finn pulled away from her, looking into her eyes with a look Rachel couldn't quite identify.

"I would never hurt you Rachel." He said, his voice firm yet broken at the same time. Rachel instantly regretted what she'd said, once she realized how it had sounded.

"Of course not. He knows that, that's not what I meant. He's just afraid you're gonna break my heart, he knows you would never physically hurt me." Rachel said, giving him a reassuring smile as she ran her hand over his cheek.

"I won't." Finn said, looking up into her eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you Rachel. Never!" The look in his eyes was so truthfull and loving, it made Rachel's heart grow to twice it's size. She was so taken back, she didn't know what to answer to that.

"I know." Rachel said, placing her hands on his cheek. "I know you won't. I trust you."

"I'm sorry. I know I scared you today." Rachel bit her lip, pulling away from him. Sitting back on her heels on the floor in front of him. She wasn't sure what to say, he really had scared her, and she didn't wanna lie to him. "When you screamed my name like that, I just felt so disgusted with myself. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just, those things he said...I lost it. It just made my so angry, no one should talk to you like that Rachel. That fucking..." Finn's fists were clenched together his jaw clenched tight together. His whole body tense, just thinking about what Karofsky had said.

"It's okay Finn." She said, taking his hands in hers, trying to calm him down.

"No, it's not." Finn said, his voice raised in anger. "That fucking...jerk...he doesn't even get punished for talking to you like that. It's so wrong, I could just kill him." Finn said, his jaw so tight Rachel could almost hear his teeth scraping against each other.

"Finn." She said, her voice calm. She followed her Dad's advise and stayed calm, hoping it would work. She didn't like seeing him like this, and she defintly didn't like the way he was talking. "Finn look at me." She said, trying to capture his eyes. When it didn't work she put her hands back on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. "Karofsky's an idiot. But you have to stop talking like that, okay you're scaring people." Finn took a few seconds to think, before nodding his head in agreement.

"I just get so mad, I can't control it." He said, avoiding Rachel's eyes.

"Well the next time you get angry just think off me." She said, grabbing his attention as he looked at her, in surprise. Clearly not expecting that answer. "Just think off me, and how no matter what you do I'll be right here." She said, placing his hand over her heart, like her Dad had in the parkinglot.

"You're not scared of me?" He asked, quickly looking away from her. Looking like he didn't really wanna ask that, like he was afraid of her answer.

"No. I'm not." She said, and he looked back up at her, another emotion on his face that she couldn't read. "Yes, today at the hallway you scared me. I've never seen you like that before, and it scared me." She replied, and he looked down, shame clear on his face. "Because I was scared that you were gonna hurt yourself, but I wasn't _scared_ off you." She put extra pressure on her second 'scared' hoping he was getting her point. It seemed like he did when he looked back up at her again.

"Why not?" He asked, confusion breaking out on his face again.

"Because you've never done anything to me. You've never hurt me or given me any reason to fear you. I know you would never hurt me." She said, placing her hands back on his cheek, her thumb grasing the bruise next to his eye. Which had started to get a nasty color, it was gonna be a really bad bruise tomorrow if he didn't get some ice on it soon. "You should put some ice on that." She said, as her thumb gently stroked the skin next to the bruise. She was afraid to make actual contact, out of hear of how much it would hurt him.

"I'll do it when I get home." Finn said, before leaning in, and resting his forehead against hers. Locking eyes with her, she could feel his breath on his skin. Was he gonna kiss her? God she really hoped he would. It had only been two days since they'd kissed at the harbour but she really had missed it. "Rachel..." He asked, his voice barely a whisper, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Yes?" She said, licking her lips, before gently biting the lower one. Very slowly he moved his lips towards Rachel's. When he was so close there was only half an inch between them, Rachel closed her eyes. When she felt Finn's lips on hers, she opened them again, but they quickly fluttered close again.

When the need for air became to much, Rachel pulled away. Not prepared for it, Finn's head followed hers a little, but shooting back in panic.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? I'm sorry."

"No, no. That was...that was really great. I liked it, a lot." Rachel said, getting up from the floor and standing in front of Finn instead. He was so tall, that with her standing she was only a few inches taller than him, as she placed her hands on his shoulder. "I just, need my air you know." She chuckled, and a smile broke out on Finn's face.

"Good." He said, placing his hands on her hips and in one quick movement placed her on his leg, Rachel was a little shocked by the sudden movement but once she safely seated on his leg, she let out a small laugh in surprise, before leaning on for another kiss.

Her fingers in his hair pulling his face closer to her, as their kiss deepened and she allowed his tongue access into her mouth. She let out a small moan when his tongue made contact with hers. She started pulling tighter on his hair, as their tongues brushing against each other repeatedly, his hand on her hips moved to her leg instead. Resting just underneath the hem of her skirt. It wasn't until Rachel once again needed air that they ended stopped.

Only this time instead of stopping completely, Finn moved his lips to her neck. Placing open mouth kisses, her fingers gripping his hair tightly, and inexpected moan escaping her mouth. Finn pulled away, grinning like an idiot at her reaction.

"Oh you like that huh?" He asked, teasingly. But Rachel was not gonna give him the satisfaction. Feeling bold, she got up from his lap and walked to the other side of the bed. Ignoring his protest, when she reached the other side she lied down. Bending one of her legs at the knee, the other resting fully on the bed. She was wearing a skirt, and thanks to her knee bending Finn couldn't actually see anything, leaving it all to his imagination. When she saw him take in a deep breath, she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

She wasn't ready for sex yet, but she was ready for some teasing. And it wasn't like she was doing that much, it was still all innocent. She wanted in to stay innocent. Yes, she might really like Finn, but she isn't ready to throw away everything she believes in just because he kisses her neck. She's gonna wait till she's a 100 percent sure she's ready, but that doesn't mean they can't make out.

After regaining control off his breathing, Finn crawled onto the bed to lie down next to her. Rachel, holding herself up on her elbows had the perfect height, and was easily able to lean over and capture Finn's lips in another kiss. When Finn's tongue entered her mouth again, she began slowly falling back on the bed, until she was fully rested on it. Pulling Finn with her. She buried her hands in his hair, and pulled him towards her. Slowly, and gently Finn moved his body until he was lying on top of Rachel.

The weight of him on top of her, sent a tingling feeling through Rachel's body. It felt so good, so right. She bend her other leg at the knee too, so he was resting between her legs and oh Streisand that's feels good.

When they pulled away for air, Finn rested his forehead against hers for a second taking deep breaths. Pushing himself up on his elbows to look into her eyes, he took another deep breath, like he was trying to work up the nerve to say something.

"Rachel, I need to tell you something." He said, seriously, getting off of her to lie next to her on the bed, holding himself up with one arm while the other played with his shirt, nervously.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, pushing herself up on her elbow, so she was in the same position as him, giving her a better look at him.

"At the harbour. When you asked if I brough girls there, and I said I didn't. That I wasn't like that." He said, looking at her waitingly. When she nodded her head in response he went on. "That's not totally true." Rachel suddenly felt sick, Finn hadn't even started with whatever he was gonna say and she already hated it. "I've done...a lot of stupid things in my life, and I've been with a lot of girls and..." Old school memories reappeared in Rachel's head from Finn's words. There had been some girls that had claimed to have had sex with him in school bathrooms and other things that Rachel wasn't even gonna think about saying.

She'd always thought it was just rumours, yes Finn might not be the best well-behaved kid at school, but something about those stories just seemed worse. Rachel never liked guys like that, the ones who has random sex with girls and never called them again. It was so...not okay. It just took femalepopulation back 200 years, and was so unpersonal. That's one of the reasons why she's promised herself to wait until she was in love. She didn't wanna be some number on a list. Is that what she was to Finn?

"No, it's not like that." Finn said, taking her hand in his. He must have seen that she was starting to panic. "Rachel, I am like that. I have sex with girls and then that's it. But that's not you, okay? That's not why I brought you to the harbour, that wasn't just some trick to get you into bed with me. Please Rachel you have to believe me."

"How many?" Rachel cut in, she's not sure why it was that question and not one of the 20 others that were circling in her mind.

"Too many." Finn said, looking down at the bed in shame. "But they never meant anything to me, I didn't even like them. Not like, I like you." Finn continued, only making Rachel more confused. Right now she wans't sure what she should focus more on; the fact that Finn had been with girls he didn't even like, or the fact that he just said he liked her.

"You really like me?" Rachel asked, just wanting the truth. She needed to know if she was just another girl to him, or if she meant more. That was all that should matter right? Should she write Finn off, just because of his past? She hadn't because of his bipolar, or his clear anger management problems, if seemed a little pitty to her, to be okay with that and then change her mind about him over something like this. Finn's past shouldn't determine how she felt about him, that might be how the world works, but Rachel wasn't gonna do that. Her Dad's had always raised her to make her own opinion of people, they'd always taught her that everyone has a story. And so does Finn, and according to her Dad, it's bad.

"Yes, so much." Finn said, pulling Rachel out of her thoughts and back to reality. "I've never felt about anyone like I feel about you. I've never thought about anyone like I think about you, all the time. It's like, somehow everything I do remind me of you. And I've never cared about what anyone thought off me, but I care what you think. I've defintly never sat outside someone's house for 20 minutes, working up the courage to go knock on the door." He said, chuckling to himself.

"You sat outside my house for 20 minutes?" Rachel asked, suddenly remembering the night he had dinner with her family. He'd arrived at the house with her Dad, so she'd thought that they came together, but he had his own car.

"Yeah, the only reason I ever managed to get out of my car if cause your Dad showed up, and dragged me out." He said, and both he and Rachel laughed at that. Rachel could just imagine her Dad practically dragging Finn out of the car, and Finn just holding onto the car door for dear life. "I know I've made a lot of mistakes, and I know what I did with those girls was wrong. Hell some of them even haunt me on my bad days." He said, chuckling nervously. "I don't know why, but I feel like if I let you go. It'll be the biggest mistake I ever make. I know that probably doesn't make any sense cause we barely know each other, but I just can't shake it. That's why I told you, I don't want this coming between us later."

"Later?" Rachel asked, still shocked at his words. Later, that meant he wanted to do this again, right? Finn just nodded, his head repeatedly, he was so nervous his whole body was almost shaking. That was all Rachel needed to hear, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Saying everything that needed to be said between them, with that one kiss.

As they seperated, Finn was about to say something but when he saw the time he started to panic.

"Oh shit, I'm so late. I'm sorry Rachel but I gotta go, my Dad is gonna kill me." He said, scrambling off the bed and towards the door. "I'm so sorry. Can we talk more tomorrow?" He asked, as he made it to Rachel's side of the bed.

"Yeah, of course." She said, giving him a smile which he returned. Small dimples appearing on both of his cheeks.

"I'll text you later, okay?" He said, before dissapearing out the door. Before Rachel had a chance to move on the bed he reappeared, and ran straight to her and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rachel Berry." He said, before dissapearing out the door again.

Rachel felt back on her bed, staring at the ceiling with what she knew was a big wicked smile.

Yup, it's official. Finn Hudson is defintly the perfect boyfriend material. Tomorrow can't come fast enough.

**A:N Once again I apologize for all grammer, spelling and typing mistakes. And once again it's 5.56 in the morning, so I'll edit it another day. **

**I'm going on vacation monday and won't be able to update while I'm gone. I plan on having a chapter up in all my stories before I leave, so I don't know if I'll be updating again before I leave. It really just depends if I have the time. The good news however, is that I'm going with my WHOLE family, which means my stress levels are gonna go sky high, and the only since two out of my three coping mechanism needs internet, writing is the only thing I got left. So defintly expect something when I come home, I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Aaaand I know this chapter is shorter, but I just felt like this is what needed to happen in this chapter. The next chapters will be longer, though.**

**Most importantly, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It means so much to me, you guys totally save my days. So please continue. **

**Hope you like this chapter. And let me know what you think. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Stay Gold

**A/N: Contains The Outsiders spoilers. Just so you're warned. **

"Okay, so we'll go shopping for your dress tomorrow?" Kurt said, as they stood in front of Rachel's locker.

"Yeah, I'll just ask my Dad if can drive us." Rachel answered, taking out her books, and closing her locker.

"Quinn, have you found a dress, for the party?" Kurt asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have not. But my sister is taking me shopping next weekend. So no need to worry about it." She said, playfully hitting Kurt's nose with her middelfinger.

"No need to worry about it? Quinn, besides your wedding this part is the most important dress event in your life. What you wear to this party, will determin the rest of your life." Kurt said, being his usual over dramatic self, making Rachel giggle at him.

"I thought prom was the second most important dress event?" Quinn said, looking at Rachel for comformation.

"Who ever said that, has clearly never been to a Kurt Hummel party. I mean it is, the Oscar, Emmy and Fashionweek all in one party." Kurt said, waving his hands around the air, staring at Quinn in shock of what she'd just said.

"Probably not. Since you can't even invite Blaine Anderson to the party." Quinn teased.

"Whatever." Kurt said, faking annoyance.

"Hi." Someone from behind Rachel said, making her jump. She'd been so caught up in Kurt and Quinn's conversation she hadn't noticed anyone walk up behind her. Besides the only two people she ever talked to, was standing in front of her. She turned around to find Finn Hudson's chocolate eyes staring down at her, that tiny smile on his face. And a smile of her own found it's way to her lips.

"Hi." She said, back. "Did you make it home on time?" Rachel asked, remembering how he'd so suddenly run out of her house, to get home on time or his dad would be mad.

"Yeah." He said, looking down to his feet, with an unconvincing look on his face. His attitude turining from happy and open to completely closed off. Quickly Rachel thought of something to say, to cheer him up.

"I had a great time, yesterday." She said, truthfully. And his head shot up.

"Really?" He asked, and she nodded. A small smile appeared on his face, and it made Rachel's heart melt just a little bit. "We could do it again? I can come over after school, and we can...study?" He asked, a little insecure. Rachel wasn't exactly sure what he was refrerring to, but she really wanted to be with him again. To feel his hands on her body, his tongue brushing against hers. The feeling of his body, on top of hers.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She says, and he gives her another smile.

"So, I'll see you later." He said, before heading towards his next class. As she turns around, to Kurt and Quinn, they're both wearing matching 'huh' looks.

"What?" She asks, innocently.

For the next couple of days Finn came over after school, and they 'studied'. Each day her Papa would give them a knowing look, as well as a 'your father is in so much trouble, when he comes home' look. He came to check up on them every 10-15 minutes, luckily he knocked first. So far they had no been caught within 2 feet of each other. Rachel would sit at her desk and Finn on her couch, their faces buried in their books, to cover up the fact that just a few seconds earlier they had been eating each others faces. Once her Papa had left again, they'd return to their position on Rachel's bed, with Finn on top of Rachel.

Each day it escalated just the tiniest bit. They would roll around on the bed, and not just stay in one position. Their kisses grew deeper and more passionate. Rachel's hands would change between playing in Finn's hair, and resting on his back, pulling him closer to her. While Finn's hands moved all over her body, running up and down her sides. Caressing her thigh, and interwining his fingers with hers.

The next day went just like the others, she made her way through school. Anxiously waiting for the day to end so she could get home and meet Finn. Halfway into their makeout session he pulled her shirt up just a little, revealing the tiniest bit of her stomach, and she pulled back in alarm, pulling her shirt down, to cover up her stomach.

There was a longing for something more that really scared her, she didn't know what 'something more' meant. She was torn. Part of her wanted to, try, something more. Of course, she still wasn't ready for sex, and was still gonna wait until she was a 100 percent sure, but there was so many other things you could do. Right? There was, wasn't there? She'd seen enough movies to know that there was, even if she wasn't sure what it meant. Actually not sure, didn't really cover it, she actually had no idea.

For the first time in her life being sick they day they learned about sex, was coming back to haunt her. Never thought she'd say that. But then again, how much would they learn? To much, would be to just, put ideas in their head. Maybe she should talk to Kurt or Quinn, oh who was she kidding they knew just a little as she did.

She'd thought about talking to her Dads, but that probably wouldn't have helped her Papa'a opinion of Finn. And even though her Dad liked the idea of her and Finn being friends, he probably wouldn't be too excited either.

Maybe she should talk to Finn. But how would she know if she was ready? What if it hurt? She had an incredibly low pain tolerance, just the smallest bit of pain and she was freaking out. That's why she never crawled trees or went to the top bunk. Imagine how much it would hurt to fall down from one of those, no thank you. But more importantly how would she know if she was truly ready. She didn't wanna do something she was gonna regret later over a guy, where she wasn't even sure if she actually had a relationship with him. They hadn't talked about 'that' at all.

To be honest she was afraid, she wasn't sure if she'd like the answer. He had said that she was diffrent and he wasn't just trying to 'get into her pants', but then again how would she know if that was true. Her Dad always said when something's right, you just now it. So far, Finn had felt right, maybe she should just go with that. Follow her heart.

"Are okay okay? I'm sorry!" Finn said, the panic in his eyes and voice, thick. She was okay. Confused, but okay. Mostly she was scared, scared of everything. And she was suddenly feeling self conscious about her body, what if he saw the tiny layer of babyfat on her stomach and sides and was disgusted by her. The girls he was used to 'going out with' was probably supermodel skinny, she didn't exactly resemble a supermodel in any way. "Rachel?" He tried again, trying to catch her eyes, he looked up at him and saw the panic and worry in his eyes. Not wanting him to worry or feel like he'd done something wrong, she gave him a smile and placed a hand to his cheek.

"I'm fine. I'm just...a little nervous." She said, giggling nervously and Finn gave her a reassuring smile. The kind she usually gave him.

"Do you wanna stop?"

"No, no no no!" She interrupted, she had never been more confused about her feelings before in her life, but the one thing she did know is that she didn't wanna stop. "I really like this, and I wanna do...stuff...I just...? She trailed off, not knowing what words she was searching for, or even what she was saying.

"You mean you've never...?" Finn asked, gesturing into the air for her to understand the last part of his sentence without really saying it, unfortunately she misunderstood it.

"Finn!" She hit his chest playfully yet serious. "I don't think I'm ready for sex yet. I want it to be special, with someone I love. I know it's kinda silly...I just...want it to be perfect." She looked up to find Finn staring at her, with a look in his eyes she couldn't read. They helf eyecontact for a few seconds, in complete silence before one of them spoke up again.

"It's not silly." Finn said, breaking the silence, but not eyecontact. "It's should be perfect. It's something that only happen once in your life, God knows my first time wasn't _special. _It didn't mean anything, it was just, this thing I had to get over with." He said, staring off into the air, as Rachel watched him carefully. This was the first time he'd given her an inside of his life, like that. He usually never talked about himself, espicially not something as serious as this. She never would have expected him to care like that about a thing like that. Sure losing your virginity is a big deal, for girls, not boys. She could almost feel her heart grow for him, with each of his words. "I want it to be special for you." He said, truthfully, looking into her eyes, as she nodded.

She was so overwhelmed she didn't know how to respond to that. So she leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Finn?" She figured this would be a good time to ask him about...other stuff. If she didn't do it now, she might never work up the courage to do so. "Can I ask you something?" She asked carefully, feeling like she was about to drop a verbal bomb on someone. As Finn agreed, she took a deep breath. It was now or never, well not litterally but still. "I think we should wait, with sex."

"Yeah, of course." Oh God how was she ever gonna ask him? What exactly was she asking? And what on earth would she say?

"I was thinking..." She trailed off, trying her best to figure out what she was gonna say, she had an idea in her head. She just didn't know how to get it into words.

"Yeah?" Finn asked confused.

"I wanna wait with sex." She said, repeating herself. "Until I'm ready."

"I know." Finn said, she could see he was starting to loose his patience, but so far he was doing a good job on hiding it.

"But until then." She started, and Finn immediately smiled. She was hoping he was getting what she was trying to say, and could help her out a little. Instead, he just looked at her with an amused look on his face. She had a feeling he was enjoying this, as he had most likely picked up on it. "Maybe..."

"Yeah?" Finn asked, a big grin on his face.

"Maybe until then, we could work up...tooooooo...other...stuff?" FINALLY! That came out much to wrong. That's nothing like what it sounded like in her head. The big grin on Finn's face only grew bigger.

"So what kind of _stuff _do you wanna do?" He asked, making the word 'stuff' sound so...Oh God she would never be able to say 'stuff' again in her life.

"I don't know." She said, truthfully. That was kind of the whole point of this conversation. Finn sat up straight on the bed, looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"You mean you've never?" Rachel just shook her head in confusion as she had no idea what he was talking about. "You've never touched yourself?" He asked, and Rachel squeaked, hitting him repeatedly on the arm, since it was the thing she could reach.

"FINN!" She squeaked again, looking around the room to make sure no one had heard him. She's not sure who she thinks would have heard them, if her Papa had he probably would have had Finn in a headlock, with her screaming and calling her Dad and the police, a long time ago. But still she felt the need to shush him.

"What?" He asked, in between laughs.

"Nothing. Forget it." Rachel said, trying to be serious. If he couldn't take it serious, then he could just forget all about it. That seemed to get his attention.

"I'm sorry. So is that a no or?" He asked, and Rachel bit her lip. She was feeling a little embarrased, so she quickly nodded her head. The look of confusion returned to Finn's face. "Are you serious?" He asked, and Rachel nodded again. This time just as confused as him. "You've never done...anything?" Rachel shook her head no. "So you've never been with a guy?" Oh God this is the moment where he asks why, and she has to point out the obvious which is 'look at me'. It's not like she's the most popular girl in school, half the school doesn't even know her name. It's never actually bothered her, she had Kurt and Quinn what else would she need? She wasn't one of those girls, who couldn't be happy unless everything revolved around her. But being with Finn, she felt so insecure about it. About everything. But instead he looked surprised by her answer.

"But you're so beautiful, I just thought..." He trailed off, but there was one words that stood out to Rachel. Did he just? Did? Did he just call her beautiful? No guy has ever called her that, except for her Dads and Kurt. All Rachel could focus on, was that one word.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, needing to make sure she heard it right. She knew she wasn't ugly. She wasn't ugly and she wasn't beautiful, she was someplace in the middel. She never thought a boy would call her beautiful, and defintly not a boy who looks like Finn Hudson?

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Finn said, as he looked at Rachel with a look she couldn't identify, but know she's seen before. The look in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth. Feeling overwhelmed, she leaned in to kiss him.

She pushed at his bottom lip to get him to alow her tongue access, like he'd done so many times before. She pulled him on top of her, so that their chest were flush against each other, and she could feel his quick heartbeat.

"Finn." She pulled away from their kiss, to look him in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, working up her courage once again. "Those things, what exactly are they?" She asked, biting her lip, looking up at Finn to see the confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" God, how was she gonna explain this, without sounding like a complete geek?

"Like, what exactly do you do?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper. She looked at Finn and saw the amusing grin he was wearing. "What?"

"You've seriously never touched yourself, have you?" He asked, chuckling at the offended look on her face.

"It's not funny." She slapped his chest repeatedly. "It's embarrasing enough as it is." It really was, and him making fun of her, wasn't helping, at all. He answered her by leaning in and kissing her on the mouth, making her stop slapping his chest.

"Well I think it's adorable." He said, looking her in the eyes. She bit her lips nervously again, but this time it wasn't from the subject they were talking about, it was from the way he was looking at her. A smile broke onto his face, and he broke their intense eyecontact. "You do know what private parts are, right?" He asked, making fun of her, and Rachel immediately felt her cheeks turn red from embarrasment. She couldn't believe she was talking about this, with Finn Hudson.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." She answered, trying to be serious, but quickly failing as she started to chuckle. Finn chuckled along with her, before turning serious, and looking her in the eyes. Rachel was pretty sure he'd been looking her in the more within the last hour, than he had looked at her over the last 10 years.

"It's pretty much just touching, that. There are other things...but...that's a good place to start." He said, holding eye contact with her, his voice sweet and caring. Rachel blushed a little at the thought of Finn...touching her...there. Then the thought of the thing she was most afraid of hit her.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked worried, it must have been pretty obvious that she was thinking about something.

"I'm just nervous." She said, her voice only a whisper as she looked up to catch her eyes. She was surprised at the worried look on his face, not a single hint of anger or the hurt she usually saw in them.

"What are you most nervous about?" He asked, placing his hand on her hip.

"That it's gonna hurt." She answered, almost immediately, already knowing the answer.

"Not all of it is gonna hurt, we can just do stuff that won't. I don't know how much it hurts, but I don't think it keeps hurting. Otherwise there probably wouldn't be so many girls who had kids in high school." He said, and Rachel laughed at that. She was really surprised at how easy it was to talk to Finn about it. Finn was right, it would only hurt the first time, she knew that she wasn't a complete idiot. But she was still worried about just _how_ much it would hurt. She might not know how much it would hurt or for how long, but she knew Finn would be gentle, and kind, and take care of her.

She leaned up to kiss him again, lying back on the bed, trying to pull him with her, but instead he broke off the kiss.

"I think we should wait, you're right it should be special. Not just sex, everything else. I don't wanna do anything you're gonna regret later, just cause you're horny now." Rachel bit her lip and felt her cheeks burn with a blush from his words, she was not horny, was she? "I want it to be special, for you, cause you're special." Rachel's insides did an 'aww' sound at his words, she knew would have expected him to be this, sweet, and caring, thoughtfull. Not being able to resit, she kissed him again. He was right, he was absolutely right. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Uhm, nothing." She said, not sure where he was going with this.

"We should go out. On a date." He said, his voice sounding excited as he sat up on the bed.

"A date?" She asked, was she hearing correct? Did Finn Hudson wanna go on a date with him? Sure, she'd just talked about sex with him, and spent the last couple of days making out with him, but somehow it seemed so unreal. This 'date' was her wake-up-call. This time it was a date, right? He just said it.

"Yeah, like dinner and stuff." He looked back at her, and his smile dropped when he saw the confused look on her face. "Unless you don't want to?" He asked, his voice doing that thing where it goes from happy to sad within a quater of a second.

"I do. I really do." She said sitting up and placing her hands on his cheeks. "Just let me go get a quick shower, and we can go." She said, giving him a quick kiss and getting up from the bed. She went to her closet to find something to wear, quickly deciding on her favorite pink dress, and a pair of white pumps, she turned to face Finn. "Where are we gonna go?" She asked, having no idea what people do on dates. She'd seen it in movies, but she doubted that was what people did on real dates.

"I'll handle that." Finn said, with a wicked grin on his face. Rachel just smiled back at him, heading into her bathroom, before she closed the door she peaked her head out to face him.

"If you get thirsty or something like that, my Papa's downstairs so you can get him to make something for you." She said, before dissapearing into the bathroom again. "Ohh feel free to snoop around." She said, giving him her own wicked smile, before closing the door completely.

She quickly stripped of her clothes and got into the shower, letting out a small squeal as a certain thought hit her. She was going on a date, with Finn Hudson, a real date, where there was no doubt wether it was a date or not, a real date, with Finn Hudson. Best. Day. Ever.

It had taken quite the convincing to get Rachel's Papa to let her go out with Finn, of course she had lied and said they were just going out to see a movie, as friends, to take a break from their studying. He had been very hesitant at first, saying he needed to talk to her Dad first, but Rachel had given him her 'I can't believe you don't trust me' look, and eventually he agreed. It wouldn't really have been a problem, if he had called her Dad as Rachel knew he would say yes, since he wasn't nearly as worried about her spending time with Finn, as her Papa was. But still, he should trust her. When he did however let her go, he made sure to give Finn a deathfull 'DONT. BE. LATE' glare.

Rachel sat in Finn's truck, starting out the front window, trying to locate some of her surroundings. Finn has refused to tell her where they were going, and as they passed a 7Eleven Rachel was pretty sure they were no longer in a part of town she knew. She had a feeling they were in Lima Heights, she had only been there a few times before in her life. It was where the less fortunate lived, along with the criminals and ex-cons, and since her Dad made a good amount of money, being the only psychiatrist in town, they lived in a very nice neighboorhood. There were three psychologist in town, but since they can't describe medicin, most of their patients were referred to her Dad, one of the reasons he was always so busy at work.

Rachel had been so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't payed attention to where they were, and it wasn't Finn pulled into a MacDonald's she became aware of what was happening. He headed straight for the MacDrive part, and pulled up behind the car in front of them.

"So what do you want?" He asked, turning in his seat to look at her. Rachel was a little surprised, MacDonald's? Really? Why the MacDrive? Was this where they were going on their date? She hadn't been expecting it to be _just _like in the movies, but, MacDonald's?

"Uhm, I could kinda eat some Nuggets I guess?" She said, trying her best to hide the confusion in her voice as she gave him a smile. She didn't wanna jump to conclusion, Finn knew what he was doing, right? She had a feeling he had a plan, beside MacDonald's, so she decided to go along with it.

"Nuggets it is. Do you want anything else? Just not ice cream, we're having that later." He said, making Rachel's head quickly spin in his direction, later? So MacDonald's wasn't their only stop? Where else was he planning on taking her? Her thoughts had been so caught up in the _MacDonald's_ part, she had totally forgotten she still didn't know where they were going.

"Later?" She asked, hoping to get something out of him as to where they were going. Finn just gave her a half smile in answer. "Well where are we going?"

"It'll ruin it, if I tell you." Finn said, with a smile that made Rachel automatically smile herself.

"Finn." Rachel said, dragging out his name as long as possible, in her 'please' voice. This was killing her, she needed to know. Finn started laughing a little, at Rachel's childish behavior. As the car in front of them started to move, he followed making his way to the first stop. Ordering. Rachel watched him as he ordered for them, Nuggets for her, two Cheeseburgers for him, a big Coke and fries. "Atleast tell me where we are." Rachel said, as they made their way towards the next stop. Pay. If she couldn't get Finn to tell her where they were going, she would have to settle for something smaller, like where on earth were they?

"Lima Heights." Finn said without hesitation. Conforming Rachel's earlier suspision. Rachel looked out the window on the passenger side, taking in her surroundings. There was a shopping mall, on one side of the road where they'd turned down a small side road to the MacDonald's, on the other side there was a large building, it looked like an apartment building. It looked like it did where she lived, but then again not. The cars on the roads where old, small unlike the big SUV's and expensive cars from her neighboorhood. It was weird, all these small things that separated the two parts of town. She'd never seen that any of the other times she'd been here. She wondered if Finn lived here. Should she ask? Why shouldn't she?

"Do you live here?" She asked, as Finn slowly let the car roll forward, stopping when he reached the window with a young boy in his MacDonald's uniform, where packing up their food.

"Yeah, I live far down that road." Finn said, pointing towards the side road leading to the apartment building, and Rachel noticed how the road went on for a long time. Large apartment complex on both sides.

"Here you go Sir. Have a nice day." The young boy said, as he held out their bag of food for Finn to take. Finn took the bag, mumbling a small 'thanks' and Rachel noticed how his entire body tensed up at the boy's presence. Without another word Finn pulled out of the parkinglot and back onto the road they originally came from. Heading in the opposite direction of the complex buildings. The further away from the boy they came, the more Finn seemed to relax. Rachel noticed how his right hand was fisting the small amount of fabric it could lift of his leg tightly, while he held onto the steeringwheel with his left hand. It wasn't until they made it back onto the road, that he slowly let go off his pants again.

Rachel knew she'd seen him do that before, clencing his fists, many times. She wondered what it was like, feeling like that, if he even thought about it or if his hands just automatically did it. She had so many questions, she was hoping she could get some answers tonight, that's what a date was all about right? Getting to know each other. If only she knew how to go about it. She didn't wanna push him, too much.

They drove for a few more minutes in silence, before Finn drove into the parking lot of an outdoor movie theater. It wasn't that Rachel didn't wanna talk, she just didn't know what to say, or how to begin. Any thought of awkward silence dissapeared when Finn pulled up at the outdoor cinema. Rachel had never been to an outdoor movie before, she'd seen it in movie, but she didn't think they even existed anymore.

"So here we are." Finn said, leaning over a little in his seat to look at Rachel, who was to amazed at her beautiful surrondings. She was too busy staring at he vintage signs of what was playing tonight, to see the smile and loving look he gave her.

Finn pulled up to the gate and bought two tickets for a movie Rachel didn't know. As he found a good space for them to park, with a good view of the screen, Rachel took the tickets to see what movie it was.

"What are we watching?" She asked, looking over the tickets. Even they were vintage.

"The Outsiders." Finn replied, turning off the car, as he'd found the perfect spot. Rachel looked out the window, it was even more beautiful inside. Car after car were parked in line after line. Couples sitting on hood of their car, others were in trucks that were backed up to the screen, so they could lie on blankets and watch the movie from there. In the front row, right underneath the screen were chairs for people to sit on. The only thing that didn't look old was the screen and speakers. Down by the gate was the same sign Rachel had seen from outside, stating which movie were gonna play when.

Monday: Casablanca 9pm.  
Tuesday: Saving Private Ryan 9pm.  
Wednesday: West Side Story 9pm.  
Thursday: The Outsiders 9 pm.  
Friday: The Godfather 10pm.  
Saturday: Scarface 10pm.  
Sunday: Beverly Hills Cop 9pm.

"So what do you think?" Finn asked, unbuckling his seat belt and getting comfortable in his seat.

"It's so amazing. It just like in old movies." She said, not able to take her eyes off the amazing view.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure where to take you, I don't exactly have the money for any fancy restaurants. I figured you were more of a 'it's the thought that counts' kind of person, so I thought you might like this." Rachel turned her head to look into his eyes as he spoke. She didn't need expensive restaurants, this was absolutely perfect. She honestly couldn't think of a better place.

"It's beautiful. I love it Finn." She said, leaning in to place a small kiss on his lips.

"Good." He said, as they pulled away from the kiss. Resting his forehead against hers, as he looked down on the seat below him, with Rachel watching him. "I've never really been on a date before, so I didn't know what I was suppose to do." He said chuckling nervously, Rachel pulled back a little, so she could get a better look at him. His face taking on that hurt look. "I could have done it better, if I had had more time."

"I love it Finn. It's perfect. I didn't even know this place existed." She said, cutting in, not wanting him to talk like that. This was absolutely perfect, she couldn't ask for anything else, how could he not know that.

"It's the only one left in all of Lima." Finn said, raising his head to look at her.

"I couldn't think of a better place for our first date." She said, leaning in to give him another kiss. She wished there was some way she could make Finn see just how much she loved this. If only she could get him to see himself the way she sees him. Maybe one day he'll be able to.

Finn leaned in for another kiss, and tried to deepen it by sucking on her bottom lip. Reluctantly, Rachel pulled away. As much as she wanted to make-out with Finn, she also really wanted to get to know him. That was the point of a day, right?

"So what's the movie about?" Rachel asked. Trying to make it seem like she was just to interrested in everything around her, to make-out with him. She really hoped he didn't take her pulling back as rejection.

"It's about a gangwar. It's actually directed by Francis Ford Coppola who directed The Godfather. He actually made one of the actors sleep outside on a bench covered in newspapers, to give him a feeling of what it was like to be his character." Finn said, staring up at the screen where the opening song and credits where playing. He seemed to really like movies, he had such deep opinions about them. So far it was the only thing she'd seen him get deep into while talking about them, just like at the Supermarket with The Bourne Legacy. "There's a scene in the movie, where they're at an outdoor theater like we are right now. And the author, who wrote the book the movie is based on, that scene was shot at the teather in his home town. And one day she was driving by, and the scene where they were there, where playing on the screen." Rachel knew it was her turn to say something, but she couldn't think of an answer. She was to busy watching Finn's face, the way it lit up in a way she'd never seen before. "That's pretty cool." He said, finally turning his head so he was looking at her.

"That must have been really amazing for her." Rachel said staring directly into his eyes, not blinking once.

"Yeah." Finn said, not breaking eye contact.

"You really like movies, don't you?" Rachel asked, and Finn broke eye contact with her.

"I guess. Why?" He asked, reaching behind him to grab a bag their bag of food from the backseat.

"I've just noticed. You look really interrested, when you talk about them." Rachel said, as Finn handed her her Nuggets.

"I guess I like them. I have ever since I was little, it's an hour and a half where all of your problems go away. And where you can dissapear into this place where only the characters in the movie and what they go through matter. An hour and a half, where your free. I like that."

"Yeah, I feel the same way about Broadway. That's what I wanna do with my life, I wanna give other people that. That freedom." Never in her 18 years, would she have thought Finn Hudson might understand what she meant when she thought about Broadway. But what he just described, it fit perfectly with how she felt. It was almost like he was repeating her words. Words she'd never said out loud, how could someone possibly understand that, even she had to admit it sounded a little crazy from time to time. But it wasn't just about stardom and being a star, there was something bigger, something deeper. Something she'd never thought anyone could ever understand. "And you watch them succeed and you think maybe just maybe you can too."

"Exactly." Finn said, smiling at Rachel, who felt her cheeks flush under his stare. She took a bite of her first Nugget, as she could still feel Finn's eyes on her.

"These are really good Nuggets." She said, and they both laughed at that. They sat in silence as they watched Johnny stab one of the Socs.

"Sooo." Finn said, taking Rachel's attention away from the movie and towards him. "What do we do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused as to what he was talking about.

"This date thing. I've never been on a date before, so I don't really know how it goes."

"Join the club." Rachel said sarcastically, Finn looked down and she was afraid she'd said something wrong. But he quickly looked up again, and Rachel felt like she could breathe again. A feeling she had not expected.

"Then I guess we can just make up our own rules, huh?" He said, smiling sweetly at her.

"I guess." Rachel said, biting her lip. Even though she'd spent a lot of time with him over the last week, she still became nervous everytime he smiled at her.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Well I guess we should probably get to know each other a little better, I mean that was the whole point of this date right?" She asked, carefully. She felt like she was walking on a very thin line right now. Finn had said he wanted them to get to know each other better, so why was she so nervous?

"What do you wanna know?" He asked, turning so he was facing her, and resting the side of his head against the headrest. Rachel hadn't been expecting that reaction, she hadn't been expecting him to be totally closed off either. But this was just...not what she expected. She had so many questions. Where would she even begin.

"What's your favorite color?" Honestly it was the only thing she could think off, her mind was racing way to fast to form sentences. And she wanted to start out slow, she knew if she pushed Finn to much to soon, he would shut off, and she really just wanted to know something a_nything_ about him. Finn laughed at her question, he probably didn't know what to expect either.

"Blue. When I was little it was green, but I think I'm gonna go with Blue. How bout you?" He asked, between small laughs.

"Pink." Rachel answered immediately. "Favorite food?"

"Probably pizza." Finn said, after a few seconds of thought. "You?"

"Lasagne."

"Oh lasagne, of course." Finn said, throwing his fists in the air, like a young child who forgot his favorite toy at home, and had to be without it all day long. This time Rachel was the one laughing at his childisness. She decided to take it up one step, just a but more serious. Wanting to see if would even answer her.

"So you live in Lima Heights. Where exactly?" She asked, biting her lip, as she spoke carefully. She could see on Finn's face he didn't like that question, but he answer her anyway.

"Remember the road I told you 'bout?" He asked, and Rachel quickly nodded. "If you go down that, for about 5 minutes, there are these small houses. I live in one of those."

"With you Mom?" Rachel asked, lowly. She was expecting Finn to blow up at any point now, but he didn't. He remained calm, it was clear to her he didn't like this subject. And she hated seeing him like this, she just had to know. Finn nodded in response.

"And my Dad. Just us." He said, answering Rachel's next question about siblings. So Finn was an onlychild, just like she was, and Kurt was. Guess she kind of knew that already, it was just diffrent hearing it from Finn. So far pretty much all the things she knew about him, she'd learned from someone else, or it was rumors.

"What do they do?" Finn grabbed his jeans with both of his hands. Just above his knees, he fisted the fabric in his fists, his jaw clenched tight. When she saw his hands begin to shake from the force of his hold, she immediately regretted her question. She never should have asked that, she knew he was uncomfortable with this subject and yet she kept pushing. "Finn?" She asked gently reaching out to touch the hand closest to him. It was becoming clear to her that there was something about Finn's parents. The first thought that hit her was that they were dead, that could explain a lot. But her Dad talked about calling his mom. Maybe they were one of those couples who fight all the time, right in front of their children. Her Dad has talked about a lot of young kids he sees, who's parents fight like crazy. It makes the kis withdrawn, seeking any excuse not to go home. That could be Finn. But she had a feeling it wasn't, Kurt was right, it was something much worse. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with his parents.

When she felt Finn's hand relax under her touch she pushed her thoughts aside, and focused on the situtaion in front of her. "Finn, I'm sorry." She said, wrapping her tiny hand around one of his big fingers.

"It's okay." He said, turning his head to look at her.

"Finn." She asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Can I ask you something?" She asked, there was something she had been dying to know. She knew Finn probably wouldn't be too excited about it, but she had to try. Finn nodded his head in reply, and Rachel took a deep breath before she continued. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said, and she saw Finn swallow hard. "What's it like?" She asked, looking at his other hand, which was still fisting his jeans. "Bipolar." She continued, not moving her eyes from his hand. "I mean, look at your hand." She said, she could feel tears being formed and she bit her lip taking another deep breath. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his shaking hand, knuckles white, his veins clearly visiable. It looked like he was in so much, and she could only begin to imagine how it felt being inside him. Living with that, every day.

Finn let go of his jeans and his hand started shaking violently, he started open and closing it repeatedly to get the shaking to stop. It subsided after a couple of tried, but didn't fully go away.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. The hurt, agonising look back, alone with another one she couldn't identify. One that was much worse. Without saying anything Finn nodded, holding eye contact with her as his face broke in a way she'd never seen before, on anyone. It made her heart ache in pain for him. "What's it like?" She whispered, at this moment she felt like she would break into tears if she started talking.

"Have you ever gone to bed, and not being able to find a good position to lie in, where you twist and turn but nothing you do helps?" He asked, and Rachel nodded her answer. "I feel like that, all the time. It's like my fingers are this long." He held up his hand for her to see. "But the insides of them are this long." He held his other hand three inches in front if the other, to show how much longer they felt. Rachel watched his every move in completely silence, trying to imagine how everything he described felt like. "It's like there's this black spot in me, it starts at the top of my toes and very slowly it rises to my legs, stomach, fingertips all the way to my ears, and I just snap. Sometimes I can feel it very slowly rising up inside me. And I feel like I'm being sucked into this black hole I can't get out off, like I'm trapped, inside this tiny room. Like there's this darkness inside me, that slowly eats away at me." Rachel could feel tears starting to fall down her cheeks. It sounded so awful, it all sounded so awful. She knew it was bad, but she had no idea it was this bad. She tried to focus on the way Finn's voice was breaking without ever really doing it. Like he was able to stop it right before it cracked, and turned into sobs. She wondered if that was how he felt inside, someone who was about to crack but would never let himself do it. Who keps holding on, without really knowing why.

"I have two feelings, pain and anger. That's all I can feel. I feel anger whenever I see Karofsky's face, and I know sometimes I lashes out, but it's just...I can't control it Rachel." He looked up and found her eyes. And Rachel almost gasped at the darkness inside them. "Something just takes over, I can't...control it. That's what I'm afraid off, that someday I'll really hurt someone. That I'm gonna become this monster that lives inside me. I get mad over these stupid things." He said chuckling to himself. "I don't even know exactly what it is I get mad about, I just builts up in me. You Dad has given me a bunch of advises on how to control it."

"Like what?" She asked, she wasn't sure why she chose this moment to ask something, maybe it was because it was her Dad he was talking about. Finn dug his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a tiny red and orange with a black 8 on it, race-car.

"He told me to sing, or think of a happy memory, but none of that really works. This one actually does." He said, playing with the tiny car between his fingers. About twenty new questions crossed her mind, but one in particular stood out.

"Why haven't you told me about it before?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It's kind of weird, I guess I didn't wanna have you think I was some kind of idiot." He said, and Rachel immediately took his hand between hers.

"Finn, I don't care about that. I just want you to be okay, and if that car helps you then you should use it. No matter what anyone thinks of it, they don't know you. People who don't know, will just think you're playing with it out of boredom. They won't think you're an idiot, I especially won't." She said, giving him a reassuring smile. No one had the right to judge him for anything, they didn't know anything about him. She most defintly wouldn't think any less of him based on what helps him. Clearly it's not easy being him.

Finn gave her a weak smile in return, and leaned in to kiss her again. This time Rachel opened her mouth allowing him entrance, as soon as his lips touched hers. As they pulled away from the kiss, she placed her hand on his cheek, resting her forehead against his.

"Finn." She said, not knowing where to start.

"Please don't." Finn interrupted. Rachel wanted to stop she really did, but there's no way she can ignore everything he just said. She just can't.

"Finn I." She started again, but he interrupted her again.

"Please. It's just, it's a lot. And I just, really don't wanna talk about it right now. I just, I need a minute." He said, pulling back to look into her eyes, biting his lip. When Rachel saw the look in his eyes, she knew she had to wait. She knew how hard this was for him and she didn't wanna push him.

"Okay." She said nodded rappidly. "But you have to promise me, we'll talk about it." She couldn't just let this slide, not just for her own curiosity but for Finn to.

"Okay." Finn agreed. "We got atleast two more dates." He said, chuckling as he pulled away from her and sat up straight in his seat. He bit his lip, before turning to face Rachel again, a serious look on his face. "Can we watch the movie?" He asked, and Rachel nodded.

They watched the rest of the movie and almost silence, except for a few comments here and there. All about the movie. As Rachel watched Ponyboy read Johnny's letter, the credits roll with Stevie Wonder's Stay Gold, she couldn't help but think of Finn as Johnny.

A scared little boy, waiting for someone to turn around and yell 'buh' at him. Ready to break into pieces at any moment, just trying to find a place in this world for him. The meaning behind things. She imagined Finn sleeping on a bench covered in newspapera, too afraid to go home. And was scared at how that picture suddenly entered her mind, she could see him all curled up, face buried in his arm hoping he could dissapear from the world, clutching his little toy car in his hand for dear life. She was a little scared of how easy that thought was, how much it broke her heart to even think about it, but somehow she could it so easily. Almost like she'd already seen it and was replaying it in her mind.

On the ride back to her house, she wondered how many people had seen the part of Finn she had tonight. Looking at him now, you never would have believed him to have made a confession like he just did. Or for it to be the same boy who threatned to kill Karofksy in a school hallway to be the same that had dinner with her Dads, and talked football Papa and joked around with her Dad. It seemed like 4 diffrent people, only question was which one was the real him. Looking at him now, driving, paying close attention to everything on the road, she hoped that was the real him. That that was the real him, and the others were just parts of him. Like when she herself became angry or hurt about something, she changes person to. Everyone did.

When they made it back to Rachel's house, there was still 5 minutes until her curfew. She was about to get out of the car, when Finn stopped her.

"Rachel wait." He said, and Rachel turned in her seat to face him. He immiediately leaned in and kissed her, gently touching her cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry about tonight. It was suppose to be this really great date, and I ruined it."

"Finn." Rachel immediately cut in, but he interrupted her before she could finish her sentece.

"I promise our second date will be much more fun." He said with a light chuckle.

"I think we should talk about it Finn. I know you don't want to, but I think it would be good for you, for us. But if you don't want to, I understand." Rachel said, wanting Finn to know she wasn't gonna force him to do anything he didn't want to.

"I want to." He said, looking up and into her eyes. "I'm just not really good at it." He said, lowering his look away from her. But Rachel placed her hand under his chin, making him look at her again.

"We'll figure it out." She said, and he nodded in response, leaning in to her kiss once again.

"Thank you." Finn said truthfully. "Hey, do you think you can get your Dads to push back you curfew a little. I wanna take you to this place, and it needs to be dark for you to really see it." Finn asked, the light in his eyes returning, along with a small smile.

"I can try." She said, and a smile spread across Finn's lips, causing small dimples to appear on both of his cheeks.

"Great. I can't wait for you to see it, it's so beautiful. Just like you." He said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Rachel felt her heart melt at his word and small action, she leaned in to kiss him one last time before she had to go inside.

She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth. Moaning a little at the sensation, his hands moved to her sides pulling her a little closer to him, while hers played in his hair.

"I should probably go inside." She said as she pulled back for air. Finn groaned but let go off her. He leaned in to place a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." He whispered against her cheek, and Rachel felt her heart race like crazy at his words.

"You're gonna love it." He yelled after her as she got out of his truck. He stayed seated watching her until she dissapeared through her front door. But not before she turned around and waved a him, even though she probably couldn't see him, he waved back.

As Rachel got to bed her mind was going crazy from thoughts on everything that had happened that day. She was exhausted she was fast asleep after only 5 minutes. And when she woke up the next morning she couldn't wait to get to school and see Finn. For the day to be over so she and Finn could finally go on their second date, she was dying to see what it was he wanted to show her.

She was sitting at her usual spot in the cafeteria with Kurt and Quinn when she saw Finn. He was walking into the room, he looked up at the just the same time she did, and their eyes met. She smiled at him, until she saw his face. A bloody cut under his right eye, the same eye that was now completely black after having healed to a nice blue after his fight with Karofsky. His lip had a cut and his entire bottom lip was swollen. She gasped at the look, he looked awful. Who would do that to him?

But before she had a chance to stand up and walk over and ask him, he ran off.

**A/N: Chocolate milk, Faxe Kondi soda, my couch, my pillow, my tv, my comforter with blue racecars on it, my internet that doesn't log off after 10 seconds, my firdge, Sun Lolly ice creams, crappy Denmark weather, my shower, my as long as I want shower where I can drink all the water I want, my dogs, oh God my dogs. I promise, I am NEVER EVER EVER EVER leaving you guys again, never. **

**So happy to be back in cold, rainy Denmark, never thought I'd say that. And defintly didn't think I'll miss everything so much, feels so good to be back home. Where I can actually understand what all the road signs says. **

**Here's what I learned in/at/on Mallorca.  
1: I don't have a future in Spanish.  
B: McDonald's and Coca Cola exists in every country.  
C: Faxe Kondi does not.  
D: My cousing is soooo funny when he's drunk.  
5: Spanish people like to say 'Si' a lot.  
And finally: Me and flying, not a good combination. **

**Anyway I had a good vacation, I saw the Catedral, some history building, which had very pretty colorfull loftwindows if I may say. It was cool, although there was like 30 degrees. Did I mention it was warm? Like really really warm, like I was wearing shorts and a top, and was still wet of sweat, that's not a nice image forget that. My family did annoy as much as I thought they would, made it all the way to Thursday before I needed my alone time, so I skipped out on seeing some rocks or something like that. While the rest of them made it till Saturday, before they started to fight. **

**No, I'm overreacting it was nice. Except for the heat, and the plain ride, God I hate flying! ;-(**

**My cousin got drunk one night, which was one of the most hilarious moments of my life, but don't worry I'm gonna tell you more about that later, cause it was THAT funny. It's on the list of top ten funniest things I've ever experienced. **

**So the hotel we were staying at (which had 17 hotels with over 300 rooms in each buildings, yeah go math on that and just think how many people are there when it's all sold out) anyway they had these 18-20 (I think) kids from all over the world, working there for a season, and they did this entertainment every night. First there was Bingo, and then they sang, the even performed Ghost the musical. Aaaaaanyway it gave me an idea for my next story. I'll tell you more about that one too, later. **

**Also I just gotta say, God I missed my dogs. There were so cute, when my mom and I wen't to pick them up, one of them like stood in one place and bounched itself up and down, and we're talking a 110 lbs (I think, that's what my google converter said) dog, jumping up and down, while the other ran back and forth between us and the other dogs like 'what's up I'm leaving bitches, peace out' it was so funny. **

**I know I said I was gonna update all of my stories before I left, but the truth is I'm one of those people who can't work on something until it's absolute last minute, aaaand I might have misjudged how long it took me to write Crushing On Miss Berry. Add that to the fact that we very suddenly had to leave cause my mom thought we were late, only to make it to the airport, and find out her watch was an hour early, so that was awesome. That means I had to sit in the airport for 3 hourse instead of 2 and just count the minutes till leaving, while very slowly being convinced I was gonna have a heart attack. **

**I'm halfway done with my new chapter for The Broadway Girl And The Criminal, it's a though one to write and I want it to be just perfect. It should be up within the week, for anyone who reads that one. **

**There's a second part for this chapter that should be up tomorrow, depending on how long our visit to my uncle's gonna take. Since I've been home for almost a week without updating, I thought I'll update this first part as an apology, hopefull you'll forgive me. **

**Arrived in Denmark Monday night, and then I slept for like 28 hours, and spent three days with my best friend from boarding school, who just turned 18 (October 18) YAY! Anyway sorry for the wait. And I'm just gonna stop typing now, cause obviously you guys don't care about this shit, most of you probably don't even read it. So on to the more important stuff. **

**Thank you so much for reading (even my crazy notes) and for your awesome reviews, I love them. Also thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story, you rock. So please if you're following or favorited it, do it. And let me know what you think, can't wait for you guys to read the second part of this story. **

**See you tomorrow! :)**

**Just a small note though, I apologize for any grammer, spelling or typing mistake, as I have not edited this yet. But I will, at some point! **

**Let me hear your thoughts! :-) (I love that smiley, it's pretty. I'm gonna stop now! I should probably also mention I'm one of those people who keeps talking and just can't shut up when she's over tired. :))**

**A/N PART 2: Finally got this chapter up, it's a bit longer than I expected but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I hope you guys like it too. **

**To the person who asked, yes I was in Mallorca on vacation. I didn't know that actually, I don't know if they were speaking Spanish or that, because I don't know a word Spanish. I only know 'Si' it means yes. I think. But thanks, I didn't know that. Always nice to learn new things. **

**A lot of insides into Finn's head in this one. There's gonna be more don't worry. I didn't wanna tell everything all at once, so I plan on us getting to know more about Finn as Rachel does. **

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Means the world to me. I hope all like this chapter, and please let me know what you think! ;)**

**Also, if you haven't watched The Outsiders do it. It's an amazing movie, your time will not be wasted. The song in here is Stay Gold by Stevie Wonder.**

**Ohh and I changed the titel of this chapter from 'Date' to 'Stay Gold'. **


	6. Chapter 6 Rent

**A/N: It's my birthday, well it was, last friday. I was so close to updating this chapter and then my computer deleted everything. Yeah, mad doesn't even begin to describe how I felt. Anyway I spent most of the week being cranky about it. **

**I was hoping to update this chapter today, but my Dad and I spent 2 hours going to all 4 grocerishops looking for chicken. I had just started and then my family comes over to celebrate my birthday, so this is as far as I got. The rest of the chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow, depends on when my family leaves. They're not exactly quiet, so it's impossible to work while they're here. **

**I didn't wanna make you guys wait any longer, you've waited long enough already and I kinda wanted to get it up before my computer deletes it again. **

**So in a little late honor of my 17th birthday, get ready for the angst. :)**

As Rachel walked down the halls of McKinley with Kurt and Quinn on her sides, deeply engaged in a discussion about who's the better Roger, Will Chase or Adam Pascal. Usually Rachel would have been on Quinn's side and said that Will Chase was better, but she couldn't focus on anything they were saying.

She was so confused. She felt like on big questionmark. Why had Finn run away like that? What happened to his face? Was he okay? Was he mad at her? Is that why he ran away? What was going on? What had happened to his face? Did he get mugged? Or attacked? Was he in a carcrash? Did someone do this him? Just the thought of any of this happening to Finn was making her sick to her stomach. He was fine when she saw him yesterday, so whatever happened to him must have happened after they said goodnight. But that was pretty late, what could have happened after 11? She was gonna see him in a few minutes in Spanish, she would talk to him there. Right?

As they entered the classroom, Rachel shook her head, trying to focus on what was going on around her and not Finn. They sat down at their usual spot on the front row, they never had to worry about being late and not getting the seat they wanted, since no one else wanted to sit in the front. To easy for the teacher to see what you were doing, but for Rachel, Kurt and Quinn it was not a problem. Sure they talked in class, but they weren't on facebook or twitter like everyone else. They actually wanted to learn something. They were gonna go to New York after all.

"Rachel, please tell Kurt he's wrong." Quinn said, and Rachel finally snapped fully out of her thoughts.

"Kurt you're wrong." She said, not knowing exactly what he was wrong about. She knew Kurt would tell her, even without knowing it, so she simply smiled at his offended look.

"Adam Pascal IS Roger. He was the first, after all." Of course, they were still talking about Rent. This discussion had been going on for weeks now, and it still didn't seem close to ever ending. Not that Rachel minded, it was kinda funny. Especially with her and Quinn, ganging up on Kurt.

"Just because he was the first, doesn't make him better." Quinn said, saying the exact same thing Rachel was just thinking.

"There was a reason they hired him first." Kurt said, pulling his Spanish book and notes up from his bagpack, and finding the page from last time. Kurt was what you'd call a school junkie, he always had been. He has also dreamed about going to NYU, since he could spell it. Kindergarten.

"There's also a reason Will Chase took over." Rachel said.

"It's been running for over 12 years, not even I could perform the same show everyday for 12 years."

"Not even Wicked?" Rachel asked, she knew what he meant. As much as she herself wanted to be on Broadway, she couldn't do the same play for over 12 years. Plus, she had a whole list of all the roles she dreamt of playing, if she was gonna play the same character for so long, she would have to still be performing in er 100's.

"Well of course that's the exception. But you still know what I mean."

"I still think he's better." Rachel said, finding a blank page in her notebook, and her favorite pink pencil, that she decorated with glitter. It was sparkling.

"As long as we can agree that Adam Kantor is the best Mark." Quinn said cutting in. If there was one thing they did agree on, it was that Adam Kantor IS the best Mark, ever.

"Well obviously." Kurt said, like it was the most simple thing in the world. "I mean seriously, Drew Lachey? What where they thinking?"

"I have no idea." Quinn said, making Rachel laugh. A lot more students had arrived as well as Mr. Schuester who was looking through some papers at him desk, but the person that caught Rachel's attention, was the one who walked into the classroom just as she began laughing. Finn.

The bruises on his face looked even worse, now that she could clearly see him. His right eye was completely black, and half closed, she wondered how much he could see through it. The cut under his eye had dried blood around it, making it look even worse. The cut on his lip looked like it was about to burst, while his under lip was swollen so badly.

She looked up at his eyes, and was surprised to see the panic in them. Even though she couldn't hear it, she could see that he was hyperventilating, his eyes wide, he looked like he wanted to run for his life. But he didn't. He stood completely still, holding her gaze, and Rachel could practically see the panic rise within him. Was he okay? He certainly didn't look okay? She knew she had told herself she would talk to him, but she felt like she could barely move. So she sat still, feeling she wasn't even breathing.

"Finn?" Mr. Schue said, making Rachel look away from Finn and to him. He got up from his desk and slowly started walking towards Finn. "Finn are you okay?" His voice was full of concern, and Rachel could hear he was trying to stay calm. Rachel looked back at Finn, and immediately met his eyes. He never looked away from her, and Rachel wondered why he didn't run away, he looked like he really wanted to. And just as she thought it, he did run. He started slowly walking backwards, still looking at her. It was like he was trying to say something, but couldn't.

Mr. Schuester said his name again, and Finn tore his eyes away from Rachel to look at him, then back at Rachel, and then he ran out. He turned around and practically ran out the door, Mr. Schuester called after him again, but all Rachel could hear was his quick footsteps that turned into running footsteps. Mr. Schue turned around and his eyes met Rachel's, worry clear on his face.

"All right guys, let's take it from where we left off yesterday. Page 25." He said, quickly turning attention away from Finn and back to class. It didn't work though, whisper spread through the classroom, as everyone tried to figure out what'd just happened. Rachel could see that even Mr. Schue was thinking the same thing, as he looked down at her and gave her a small smile. Like trying to tell her it was going to be okay.

"What was that?" Kurt asked and Rachel turned to look at him.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Is he okay?" Quinn asked, and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the matching worry looks she and Kurt had.

"I don't know." She answered, again truthfully. She had no idea what was going on.

"I thought you guys were dating?" Kurt asked, making Rachel look away from.

"We're not." Right now it felt like that was the only thing she did know, they were defintly not dating.

If there was one thing Rachel hated, it was school ass assemblies. All the students, teachers, cafeteria workers, even the janitors, every single member of the school all crowded in the tiny gym hall. During gym class, there was plenty of space. But then there was only 20 students and a teacher, not all 300 members of the school. There was always so warm, the air that you breathed in someone else just breathed out, it was so gross. And somehow Rachel always ended up near someone with a cold. Always. And it's not like you can move, or even adjust yourself, cause everyone is so close. Thankfully it was usually only about 5 minutes, then they could go back to school, but that was 5 minutes to much.

"What do you think this is about?" Quinn asked.

"Probably another one of Figgins' powerpoint presentations." Kurt answered, his voice sounding as bored as he looked.

"Again. We just had that?" Quinn said, moving closer to Rachel as the boy next to her started coughing violently.

"Yeah well Figgins love them. He makes one for every small issue, that man has wayyyyyyy too much free time." Kurt said giving Rachel a 'you know I'm right' look. He was right though, principal Figgins liked to make powerpoint presentations, so far he'd made one about violent, drugs, teen violent, alcohol awareness, driving and texting, drinking and driving, speeding while driving, unprotected sex, the important on college. The intension behind it was good enough, problem is Figgins had a way of taking the most interresting thing in the world and turn it into the most boring thing in the world.

"Oh my God!" Quinn squeaked, leaning against Rachel so much Rachel was falling into Kurt, as the boy next to hear coughed again, right in her face. Rachel started laughing at the horrified look on Quinn's face.

"You better not get sick right before my birthday." Kurt said, making Quinn glare at him with an 'are you kidding me' look.

"I'm trying." She said, staring at Kurt with that look on her face, making Rachel laugh again. "And your birthday is a month away." She said, as she sat up straight again, moving as close to Rachel as she possibly could.

"If you get mono or something, I'm not gonna let you into my house. You are not ruining this for me Quinn." Kurt said, wiggling his finger in Quinn's face, but she just continued glaring at him. "Oh are we still on for dress shopping today?" Kurt said, his voice changing to excited, as he remembered their agreement.

"We are." Rachel answered.

"Can your Dad still drive us?" Kurt asked. From the corner of Rachel's eye she could see Quinn looking at something near the door, but she didn't care to turn around and see what it was.

"Yes. He promised. If he cancels I'm going to kill him." Her Dad had a bad habit of canceling, due to extra work at the practice.

"Quinn you wanna come or are you still going with your sister?" Kurt asked, both of them looking at Quinn who didn't seem to have heard them. "Quinn." Kurt tried again, and this time Quinn looked back at them. "You wanna go dress shopping with us after school?" Before Kurt had the chance to ask his question Quinn had turned her head again.

"Rachel?" She asked, she sounded upset about something or worried. "Is Finn okay?" She asked, making Rachel immediately look in the direction she was looking. Finn was standing by the door, looking as panicked as he did in Spanish class. More and more people were entering through the door, walking past him and looking back at him as they passed him, some even walked into him. He didn't seem to notice though, as he stared around the small gym hall. Almost as if he'd never been there before.

Part of Rachel felt anger rise within her, what was he up to? Why was he running away from her? She was starting to think this was some kind of game to him. Yesterday she'd been sure there was something between them, that eventually with time they could...be something. They had gone on a date. Or was that just part of his game. After today she couldn't tell, it was so confusing, she knew it was part of his bipolar to change back and forth, but it was starting to hurt her feelings.

Every bit of anger she was feeling towards him dissapeared when her eyes met his. He looked so...like a little boy lost in shopping mall full of people, unable to find his Mom. She gave him a small smile but instead of returning it he looked to the ground. She couldn't stand the look on his face, it made her stomach turn in knots. She made eyecontact again, smiled and waved her hand for him to come join them. She could see shock spread on his face, like he hadn't expected that. He stayed still though, another guy walked into him and he looked like he was ready to run. She waved again while mouthing "come on" smiling sweetly at him. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but something in her told her he needed her right now. Whatever issues she had, had to way. She could see Finn take a deep breath before slowly walking towards her. His legs wobbly and his face as pale as snow, she wondered if maybe he was sick.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, lowly so Finn couldn't hear him.

"What my heart is telling me." She answered, smiling at Finn who was just a few steps away from them, looking more terrified than before.

"Thank God you're not heartless." Quinn whispered, just as Finn reached them.

"Hi Finn, sit." Rachel said, trying to make room for him between her and Quinn by pushing at Kurt, who to Rachel's surprise asked the girl next to him to move a little, creating enough room for Finn to sit down. The second he sat down both his legs began frantically bobbing up and down, of key. His right one would hit the floor while the left one was in the air, she wondered if it was on purpose. She looked from his legs and up to his face, he didn't seem to be paying any attention to his legs. Instead he was biting his lip, hard, while looking around the room. His entire body screaming uncomfortable. "Finn are you okay?" She asked concerned, putting a hand on his leg, it didn't stop moving though.

"Fine." He said, but Rachel knew it was a lie. Either that or his body and his mind was having very diffrent ideas of 'fine'. "So uhm...what's usually gonna happen?" He asked, burying his hands in his pockets.

"Wait you've never been to an assembly before?" Kurt asked curious. He'd gone to this school for 4 years now, how could he not have been at an assembly before?

"No." He said, shaking his head and biting his lip even harder.

"Well usually Figgins just talks, he makes these powerpoint presentations or he'll just announce something, like when the school fotografi's coming." Kurt said, and Finn gave him a small nod. A deep frown on his face, and as he bit his lip again Rachel could see his bottom lip quiver violent, like he was about to cry.

"It'll be over in 5 minutes." She said, squeezing his leg and giving him a reassuring smile, but he didn't react, he just looked forward. She wanted to hug him so badly, and just tell him everything was gonna be okay, and find out all of his little secrets so she could help him. She saw Quinn give him a small smile, looking like she was thinking the same thing Rachel was. She caught eyecontact with Quinn and she gave her a reassuring smile, she must have seen the worried look on Rachel's face.

"Attention students." Principal Figgins' voice rang through the speaker system, making Rachel look away from Finn and up at him. "Today we have a special guest speaker. Officer Williams is here to talk about the danger of fireworks, since New Year's eve is coming up in a couple of months. I ask you to please mute or turn of your phones." In that moment Finn got up from his seat and ran straight for the door, dissapearing in the sunlight of the parkinglot. As if out of reflex Rachel got up and ran after him, as she did she could feel the eyes of every student on her. Principal Figgins kept on talking, trying to take attention away from Finn and Rachel and back to the policeman. When she was almost at the door, she saw Mr. Schue turn around from looking after Finn and their eyes locked. He mouthed 'car' and smiled at her. Car? What was he talking about? Did he want her to drive somewhere? Maybe to her Dad, she probably call him. Car? What...?

As she pushed through the gym doors she was met by the sunlight burning into her eyes. She ignored the slight burning and searched the parkinglot for Finn, he was standing a few feets away from her, leaning forward while throwing up. His hands were rested on his knees, gripping his pants tightly, as he was having trouble breathing. He couldn't have had any breakfast cause all he was throwing up was water mixed with spit.

Rachel rubbed small circles on his back, and watched him as he tried taking deep breaths. All the content of his stomach having been emptied it was only the motion. Rachel knew that was almost as uncomfortable as when something was actually coming up. Suddenly he felt down, Rachel reaching out trying to steady him. He leaned against the brick wall of the gym, gripping his pants tightly while his legs scraped against the asphalt, the exact same way they had the day Mr. Schue had called her Dad to the school.

"Finn." Rachel said, as she sank down next to him, tears starting to form in her own eyes. "Finn." She tried again but he didn't respond, he didn't even look at her. He just stared into the air, hyperventilating, his bottom lip wobbling, his eyes wet. "Finn." Rachel's voice breaking along with her feelings at the sight of him, tears fell down her cheeks as she watched him break down in front of her. She wanted so badly to just reach out and hold him. "Finn please." Still no repsonse, he didn't even acknowledge her.

**A/N: I have the third half of this chapter on my Dad's computer as I was writing it yesterday, I like to write backwards. I'll have it up as soon as I wake up tomorrow, which is probably sometimes around late noon. And then I promise NO MORE HALF CHAPTERS this is making even me annoyed. :)**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story, you guys rock. **

**Please continue, and let me know what you thought. :)**


End file.
